<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>justanotherStonyfan: The Family Barnes - Russian translation - Семейство Барнс by SilverRaindemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196648">justanotherStonyfan: The Family Barnes - Russian translation - Семейство Барнс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon'>SilverRaindemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Знакомство с родителями, знакомство с семьей, католичество, неприятные разговоры, угрозы</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И какое-то время все идет относительно неплохо – церковь выглядит примерно так, как он и помнит, молитвы сильно не изменились после того радикального пересмотра, когда он был маленьким, и Джеймсу удается не ронять книгу и не разговаривать, когда не следует. Даже когда он забывает часть слов в более длинных молитвах, он знает, где найти текст молитв, что он не очень хорошо помнит.<br/>Нет, проблема не в Джеймсе.<br/>Проблема, на удивление, в его дяде Гранте. Потому что примерно на середине службы, во время приветствия мира, Грант поворачивается к сидящему позади него, чтобы пожать ему руку, и замечает, что на другой стороне церкви, в самом заднем ряду сидит чувак, который ужасно похож на...<br/>- Неужели это..., - говорит он, потом хлопает Джеймса по руке с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем Джеймс мог бы вообразить утром в воскресенье.<br/>Он тоже оборачивается и видит, что...<br/>Вы, что, шутите. Неужели вся жизнь Джеймса была словно та поездка в трамвае в романе «Доктор Живаго»? Неужели он все свои дни проводил, буквально, на расстоянии всего в пару шагов от Стива и просто всегда смотрел не в том направлении, поворачивался не в ту сторону, когда Стив проходил мимо?<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370522">The Family Barnes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan">justanotherStonyfan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>огромное спасибо <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan">justanotherStonyfan</a> за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джеймс этого ожидает, но все равно его слегка шокирует, когда Стив переносит его в свою обычную спальню, а потом в ванную, чтобы он мог хорошенько себя рассмотреть. В ванной Стива над раковиной огромное зеркало, больше, чем то, что в свободной комнате, очевидно, и Стив не только несет его туда, но и, когда они оказываются там, опускает Джеймса на пол спиной к раковине, так что они стоят лицом к лицу.</p><p>Едва Джеймс задумывается о том, что ему понадобится стул или что-то типа того, чтобы встать повыше, Стив наклоняется и подхватывает Джеймса за бедра, словно собирается перекинуть его через плечо. Но вместо этого тело Джеймса остается прямым, Стив поддерживает его вокруг бедер одной рукой, и задница Джеймса оказывается примерно на уровне его головы. Одной рукой Джеймс придерживается за шею Стива и оборачивается через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, и...</p><p>Все совсем не так плохо, но ему все равно очень нравится. Его задница такого оттенка красного, который Джеймс никогда не видел на собственном теле, словно он сел в розовое вино, и оно окрасило его пятую точку. Краснота идет пятнами, видны несколько отчетливых отпечатков пальцев, а когда Джеймс слегка выгибает спину, чтобы лучше было видно, Стив поднимает одну руку, но останавливается. Джеймс встречается с ним глазами в зеркале и кивает, думает, что, возможно, Стив подарит ему еще несколько. Но на самом деле Стив делает следующее: одной рукой он очень осторожно раздвигает половинки Джеймса, чтобы ему было видно, насколько красная у него дырочка. Джеймса немедленно бросает в жар, он смотрит на собственное лицо в зеркале и видит румянец, который покрывает его до самой груди, но взгляд Стива, когда Джеймс снова встречается с ним глазами в зеркале, едва отрывается от припухшего, покрасневшего завитка плоти.</p><p>Никаких синяков. Никаких отметин, которые останутся дольше, чем на пару часов. Точно не стоит целого обеда в постели Стива, но, с точки зрения Джеймса, Стив и сам видит, насколько незначительные остались следы. И если он все равно хочет обращаться с Джеймсом, как с королем (а когда он обращался с ним иначе?), то Джеймс тоже не против.</p><p> - Как тебе? – хриплым голосом спрашивает Стив; член Джеймса покоится прямо на его голом плече.</p><p>Джеймсу приходится откашляться.</p><p> - Я ээ, - начинает он, - мне нравится, я могу... – Он кивает. – Ага.</p><p> - Ты не против, что я тебе это показываю? – и Стиву приходится смотреть почти вертикально вверх, чтобы увидеть лицо Джеймса, учитывая, насколько близко к нему и высоко сейчас Джеймс. – Что я вижу это?</p><p>- Нет, я, - говорит Джеймс, - это другое.</p><p>Стив кивает.</p><p> - Я так и подумал, - отвечает он. – Просто проверяю. Ты сможешь дойти до кровати, если я тебя спущу?</p><p>Джеймс снова кивает.</p><p>Стив прижимается губами к бедру Джеймса, а потом опускает его обратно на пол. А затем наклоняет голову и как следует целует Джеймса, его губы раскрыты, в глубине горла рождается нежный стон наслаждения, а одна теплая, властная рука опускается сзади на поясницу Джеймса.</p><p> - Иди, - Стив дергает подбородком в направлении кровати, когда они отрываются друг от друга. – Я приму душ, а потом схожу за едой.</p><p>Джеймс делает, как ему сказано, застенчиво улыбаясь, и оставляет Стива принимать душ.</p><hr/><p>Стив не закрывает дверь в спальню, потому что унитаз оттуда все равно не видно, а так он сможет даже в душе услышать, если Джеймсу что-то понадобится.</p><p>Он проводит меньше времени в душе, чем обычно, не желая оставлять Джеймса одного надолго.</p><p>Это странный баланс между слишком много и слишком мало, между собственной паранойей Стива и тем, каким человеком является Джеймс. Он знает, что предоставил Джеймсу массу возможностей остановиться, и до, и во время сцены, и он знает, что Джеймсу понравилось. И в самом процессе он постоянно оставлял Джеймсу время, чтобы остановить его, он обращал внимание на проблемы каждый раз, когда замечал их, и он старался изо всех сил контролировать все аспекты ситуации.</p><p>Например, ему не сложно почувствовать разницу между дружеским хлопком по плечу и ударом кулака в лицо. Сейчас ему даже не сложно почувствовать разницу между тем, как он бьет кого-то, чтобы ударить, и как он бьет, чтобы <em>остановить.</em> (Стив прикончил немало рядовых нацистов и подручных Гидры, действуя, прежде чем подумать. Тот самый первый раз, когда он ударил кого-то в лицо, не сдерживая полной силы, до сих пор иногда снится ему в кошмарах.)</p><p>Так что он заново изучил свою силу, много лет тому назад. И все же, когда под его руками кто-то живой, - это все так же сильно заставляет его переживать, хоть Джеймсу и очень понравилось, хоть Стив и постарался сделать так, чтобы ему точно понравилось. Стив <em>точно</em> знает, какую именно силу он прикладывает, – в любой момент времени. Он просто переживает, вот и все. И он понятия не имел, понравится ли все это Джеймсу вообще. <em>Хоть что-то</em> из этого.</p><p>Вообще, Стив знает, что почти все его страхи необоснованы, потому что они оба осторожны и открыты, но ему все равно было страшно, потому что... ну, потому что он никогда ничего подобного не делал раньше.</p><p>Он смывает гель и смазку, и пот, и разные прочие субстанции, от которых его брюки прилипли к его ногам, а некоторые части его тела к другим частям. Он распределяет по волосам шампунь, и они более колючие на ощупь, чем обычно, потому что он выбрил виски ранее днем, а когда заканчивает мыться, он оборачивает полотенце вокруг талии.</p><p>Он идет в спальню и видит Джеймса посреди кровати, в гнезде из подушек и одеял. Он лежит на спине, и Стив видит, как краснота с его задницы выглядывает по сторонам его тела, там, где оно погружается в простыни.</p><p>- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он, указывая на эту красноту.</p><p>Джеймс широко улыбается, вытягивает руки над головой.</p><p> - Весьма неплохо, - говорит он. – Не хочешь подойти поцеловать меня?</p><p> - Ммм, - отвечает Стив и наклоняется над Джеймсом. – Ты не против суши на ужин?</p><p>Джеймс издает заинтересованный звук.</p><p>- Да! – говорит он. – Помощь нужна?</p><p>Стив проводит рукой вниз по торсу Джеймса, от ключицы до пупка, кладет ладонь на живот Джеймса.</p><p> - Ужасно не хочу тебя расстраивать, парень, - бормочет он, - но я уже все приготовил заранее, днем.</p><p>- Ооу, - не отводя взгляд от Стива, говорит Джеймс, - вредина.</p><p>- Насколько мне известно, - голосом, который не допускает никаких возражений, отвечает Стив, - я выполнил условие насчет пощипывающей смазки. – Джеймс закатывает глаза. – А это означает ужин в постель, и я буду заботиться о твоей бедной саднящей заднице пару дней. Разве нет?</p><p> - Наверное, - отвечает Джеймс, пряча улыбку.</p><p>Стив наклоняется и проводит губами по груди Джеймса.</p><p> - Веди себя <em>хорошо,</em> - говорит он, - я собираюсь обращаться с тобой, как с римским императором. </p><p> - Хмм, император Иакомос, - отвечает Джеймс, - мне нравится.</p><p>У Стива на мгновение кружится голова, потом он невольно улыбается, качает головой и приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать Джеймса как следует.</p><p>-Господи, мне так нравится, что ты такой чертовски умный, - Джеймс слегка краснеет, отводит взгляд. – Я вернусь с ужином через минутку, <em>Maiestatis tuae</em>.</p><p>И Стиву реально надо запомнить это, как один из редких случаев, когда ему удалось сделать так, что Джеймс не смог ничего ему на это ответить.</p><p>Это не занимает у него много времени: он идет на кухню, достает еду из холодильника и читает молитву над ней, пока она еще на кухне, потому что он не думает, что делать это в спальне будет прилично. Ему следовало бы подавать суши комнатной температуры, но это не то, что его волнует сильнее всего сейчас, и он выкладывает все на поднос – включая напитки и соусы, хотя сегодня они не будут пить саке, он не хочет, чтобы Джеймс был нетрезвым после подобного опыта.</p><p>Он берет <em>хаши</em> зубами, берет в руки поднос с напитками, тарелками, соусом, закрывает холодильник ногой и закатывает глаза, когда при этом с него падает полотенце.</p><p>Ну, он не собирается ставить все обратно, только чтобы его поднять и намотать обратно, Джеймс и так уже видел его голым.</p><p>Он идет обратно в спальню, подходит к постели, и Джеймс заметно воодушевляется еще сильнее.</p><p> - О, вот это, - говорит он, - к этому я бы мог привыкнуть. А потом ты станцуешь для меня с шалями? Может будешь моим банщиком?</p><p>Стив подходит вплотную к кровати, становится на одно колено и поднимает поднос над головой. Потом он опускает его и выплевывает <em>хаши</em> на постель.</p><p> - <em>Ave,</em> - говорит он.</p><p>Джеймс выглядит так, словно наступило Рождество.</p><p>- А можно я их буду есть с твоего тела? – спрашивает он, и Стив на секунду только смотрит на него, слегка удивленный этим вопросом, а потом смеется.</p><p> - Ну, я полагаю, ты можешь? – отвечает он. – Может быть, мы будем делиться.</p><p> - Меня это устраивает, - кивает Джеймс.</p><p>Стив аккуратно ставит поднос на тумбочку и встает на ноги.</p><p> Потом он забирается на постель рядом с Джеймсом.</p><p> - У меня тут утка, курица, лосось, тунец. А еще нигири с яйцом и перцем и пару онигири с лососем, если тебе захочется.</p><p> - Ну, я такой голодный, что готов съесть лошадь, - говорит Джеймс. – Но так и быть, согласен на рис и рыбу с твоего мясистого тела.</p><p> - Ты просто кошмарен, - отвечает Стив.</p><p> - Несомненно, - соглашается Джеймс.</p><p>Но их тихое домашнее счастье длится примерно столько же, сколько отметины на заду Джеймса. Спустя пару часов суши-марафона, который не то, чтобы деградировал в попытки «случайно» уложить на тела друг друга как можно больше еды и поиск творческих способов потом ее снять, но совсем недалеко от этого ушел, Джеймсу звонят его родители.</p><p>Когда мобильник Джеймса звонит, Стив как раз уложил Джеймса на бок и исследует гладкую, бледную кожу его задницы. Все отметины уже исчезли, хотя прошло всего примерно три часа после всех событий, и Джеймс притворяется, что ноет из-за того, что его держат на кровати, как заключенного, когда начинает звучать песня, в которой очень часто повторяется <em>Это дело семейное,</em> и Джеймс практически сбрасывается с кровати, торопясь ответить на звонок.</p><p>Оказывается, печально рассказывает Стиву Джеймс потом, его дядя Грант и тетя Делайла будут в городе на этих выходных и хотят с ним увидеться. А они сейчас живут в Канаде, так что он их уже сто лет не видел.</p><p> - Тебе следует пойти, - говорит Стив. – Я могу заказать тебе такси, если ты не готов сесть на байк.</p><p>Джеймс раскатисто фыркает на него.</p><p> - Моя задница в порядке, - говорит он, а потом словно теряет немного уверенности. – Поедем на байке, если ты не против?</p><hr/><p>Идея, чтобы Джеймс сам поехал домой намного, намного лучше, чем если бы Грант и Делайла появились у него на пороге. А еще намного лучше встретиться с ними самому, чем если бы он был со Стивом, особенно учитывая, что он еще не сказал даже родителям, что у него есть бойфренд. Он не уверен, насколько хорошо они воспримут это откровение, и еще меньше уверен в том, как они справятся, когда узнают, с кем именно их сын делит постель.</p><p>Джеймс даже близко пока что не готов к тому, чтобы его семья знакомилась со Стивом.</p><p>Еще немного времени они проводят в постели, флиртуют, едят, но около девяти Стив отвозит Джеймса домой, чтобы тот смог утром выбраться пораньше. Не то, чтобы он особенно <em>хотел</em> выбираться пораньше, но ему нужно это сделать.</p><p>- Мне надо быть у родителей чуть ли не около десяти утра.</p><p> - Ужас какой, - отвечает Стив. – Как они вообще могут требовать, чтобы ты вставал ни свет ни заря?</p><p>Они планировали, что Стив поднимется с ним вместе, чтобы Джеймс мог получить свой поцелуй на прощание там, где никто не увидит, но потом оказывается, что Стиву очень, <em>очень</em> нравится, что они оба в коже, и слава богу, что специально обработанную кожу можно просто вытереть.</p><p>-Извини, - говорит потом Стив, сидя на пятках, он вытирает глаз рукой и обсасывает свои чертовы пальцы.</p><p>-Что? – умудряется выдавить Джеймс, и Стив смеется, вытирает подбородок. – Господи, нет, это ты <em>меня</em> извини.</p><p>- Не ожидал, да?</p><p> - Черт, она везде, она у тебя в <em>ресницах</em>, - замечает Джеймс, что за чертовщина.</p><p>Так что Стив уходит немного позже, чем это обычно произошло бы, но тем не менее Джеймс получает свой поцелуй (и еще немало вдобавок). Стив сворачивает его кожаную одежду и уносит ее с собой – чтобы Джеймсу не пришлось таскать ее за собой на тот случай, если на выходных его нужно будет подобрать.</p><p>Он собирает вещи, когда Стив присылает ему смс <em>постарайся завтра не поубивать свое семейство,</em> но Джеймс отвечает ему, что он ничего не может обещать, а потом грустно смотрит на свою тумбочку. Он не сможет и взять с собой в дом родителей свои секс-игрушки, что печально, но неизбежно.</p><p>У него впереди целых два дня, когда он не сможет поговорить со Стивом по голосовой связи. Да, он точно не будет их брать с собой, но еще он точно воспользуется ими сегодня вечером.</p><p>Он сложит всю электронику утром, когда все закончит заряжаться, и у него есть общий список вещей, которые он всегда берет с собой, когда он собирается где-то ночевать. Пижама, нижнее белье, запасная майка, носки, зубная щетка – все как обычно.</p><p>Но если Стив прислал ему смс, значит он уже не на байке, что, вероятно, значит, что он дома, а это значит, что, возможно, у него есть свободное время?</p><p>Джеймс звонит ему через сферу проекции, и они устраивают еще кое-что, что поможет ему продержаться пару дней, как будто бы воспоминаний об этом дне было бы недостаточно. Джеймс точно превращается в нимфомана, но ему совершенно все равно.</p><hr/><p>Он чистит зубы, уже в пижаме, вещи, в основном, собраны, когда срабатывает оповещение Google про Ли, его любимого актера из сериала «Сверхчеловек», и когда он открывает его, то видит, что о чем-то появились новости.</p><p>Новости про дату выхода третьего сезона.</p><p>Срань <em>господня!</em> Третий сезон одобрили! Он чувствует на лице собственную идиотскую улыбку и совершенно не парится по этому поводу.</p><p>Он смеется, издает звук, который определенно не подобает издавать взрослым, а потом пытается сказать самому себе, что у него все под контролем.</p><p>Но это...</p><p>Ладно, все, Джеймсу надо закончить складывать вещи, и ему рано вставать, так что он точно посмотрит все подробности (и, о господи, тизеры) во время поездки на метро к родителям, которая займет примерно сорок пять минут, и он точно не станет все это смотреть сегодня.</p><hr/><p>О боже.</p><p>О боже, какой же он <em>идиот.</em></p><p>У него мутные глаза, он засыпает на ходу, когда он добирается до дома родителей, и в этом виноват только он сам. Он едва успел на нужный поезд в метро вовремя, едва умудрился не забыть сумку – честно говоря, он едва смог надеть штаны не на изнанку. Он попытался посмотреть все новости про «Сверхчеловека» заново, но от этого его клонило в сон еще больше, и он чуть не проспал нужную станцию.</p><p>Так что, когда он вываливается из поезда, его радует чуть более прохладный воздух, потому что, вау, как же ему нужно взбодриться.</p><p>Дом его родителей всегда остается неизменным, если не считать периодических подкрашиваний там и сям, и хоть он и переехал отсюда, у него уже своя квартира, но в этом доме всегда остается нечто, что позволяет ему чувствовать себя здесь, как дома. Может быть, это потому, что он подходил к этой двери каждый день много лет, возвращаясь домой из школы, может быть, это потому, что он играл в детстве на этой улице, когда этот дом казался фоном для всей его жизни, или, может быть, все дело в людях, которые находятся внутри.</p><p> - Джеймс! – восклицает его мать, потому что именно она открывает ему дверь.</p><p> - Привет, мам, - отвечает он, улыбаясь, несмотря на усталость, потому что это же его мама, и он рад ее видеть и целует ее в качестве приветствия. – Они уже здесь?</p><p>- Нет, твой отец поехал их встречать, - она забирает у него сумку, пока он закрывает за собой дверь, несмотря на то, что ему уже двадцать один год. – Они будут здесь примерно через час.</p><p> - Норм, - говорит Джеймс. – Где Матильда?</p><p> - На улице, - отвечает она. – Ты позавтракал?</p><p>Уже десять утра, но он встал ровно столько времени тому назад, чтобы успеть сказать «ох блин» и вылететь из дома.</p><p> - Нет, - признается он. – Можно я быстренько приму душ? Я проспал.</p><p> - Конечно, милый, - она ставит его сумку рядом с диваном в гостиной, когда он начинает подниматься по лестнице наверх. – Твоя сестра уже здесь.</p><p> - Она в своей комнате? – спрашивает он.</p><p> - Привет, балда! – отвечает ее голос, и он оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его мама закатывает глаза.</p><p> - Боже, ну вы двое даете, - она возвращается на кухню – вероятно, продолжать готовить то, что она там готовила.</p><p> - Как дела, жопоголовая? – говорит он, поднимаясь наверх.</p><p>На ней джинсы и еще одна майка с Мстителями – на этой особенно много красного, белого и синего, и Джеймс прищуривается, глядя на нее.</p><p> - Это не для тебя или для него, тупица, - говорит она. – Это для папы и дядюшки Г.</p><p>И в этом есть смысл. Они <em>ужасно</em> любят потрындеть про Капитана Америка, но, по крайней мере пока что, их больше интересует костюм, чем человек в нем. Стива Роджерса немало обсуждали в доме семейства Барнс, но в последнее время куда больше разговаривают про Сэма Уилсона.</p><p>Это странно – Джеймс не может понять, почему им никогда не надоедает про это говорить. Но опять же, самому Джеймсу тоже никогда не надоедало говорить про Капитана Америка, и он не может себе представить, чтобы ему когда-либо надоел Стив.</p><p> - Ясно, - говорит он, зевая.</p><p> - Оо, слишком рано для тебя, Джейми?</p><p> - Заткнись, Реброкколи. Я поздно лег, потому что смотрел новости про третий сезон.</p><p>Ее глаза загораются, она разводит руки в стороны.</p><p> - А ты видел...</p><p> - НЕТ! – отвечает Джеймс. – Я уснул на полпути в кроличью нору YouTube, так что не спойлери меня.</p><p>Она укоризненно на него смотрит.</p><p> - Ну, во-первых, надо говорить «не спойлери мне», Джеймс, по-крайней мере <em>притворись,</em> что умеешь говорить по-английски.</p><p>Он издает звуки, которые примерно повторяют это предложение, передразнивая ее.</p><p> - Очень взрослое поведение, - замечает она, но потом враждебность испаряется. – НО мы поговорим об этом, когда ты все посмотришь!</p><p>- Естессно, - Джеймс улыбается ей.</p><p>Он вытаскивает полотенце из шкафа для белья и уходит в ванную, включает душ.</p><p>Бекка, должно быть, караулит, пока не услышит звук закрывающейся дверцы душевой кабинки, потому что в одну секунду Джеймс ступает под теплый поток воды, а в следующую он уже в полной темноте.</p><p>- РЕБЕККА!</p><p>Он слышит ее смех, пока выбирается из душа, чтобы открыть дверь и снова включить свет. Переключатель на стене снаружи безопаснее, если верить электрику, который изначально все это делал. На самом деле это полный идиотизм – кто, в здравом уме, откажется от нормального выключателя? Который при этом будет внутри? Но конечно этому дому почти столько же лет, сколько его родителям, так что чего уж тут.</p><p>Позднее, он крадет по одной штуке из каждой из ее пар обуви, стоящих у входной двери, и прячет их в шкафу для белья.</p><hr/><p>Он общался со своим дядей Грантом только по видеосвязи уже примерно года полтора. Его дядя звонит его отцу, но, разумеется, с тех пор, как Джеймс съехал, он редко бывает поблизости во время этих звонков. Дядя Грант выглядит так же, как всегда, - достаточно высокий, преждевременно поседевшие волосы, теперь уже полностью белые, и неизменная улыбка. Он шутник, самый юморной член семьи (хотя отец Джеймса говорит, что это неудивительно, потому что тот рос в тени такого потрясающего старшего брата, что примерно настолько же смешно, как любая из шуток Гранта). Его тетя Делайла притворяется многострадальной супругой, и, в некотором смысле, так оно и есть. Но глубоко внутри она любит мужа сильнее всего на свете, и хотя они регулярно обзываются друг на друга, закатывают глаза, он устраивает розыгрыши, а она воздевает руки к небу в отчаянии, но при этом они всегда помнят про дни рождения и годовщины, они всегда первые спешат на помощь друг другу, если что-то плохое случится, и их всегда можно найти на диване в объятиях друг друга, когда наступает вечер.</p><p>Между прочим, ген облысения дяде Гранту достался, а отцу Джеймса – нет, так что прекрасные локоны Джеймса в безопасности.</p><p>Вообще, он в принципе рад увидеться с ним – когда он был маленьким, они отлично ладили. Грант – один из тех, кто никогда не обращался с ним, как с идиотом, только из-за его возраста. Если Джеймс задавал вопрос, он получал на него ответ. Кроме того, он один из немногих членов семьи, кто обращается с Джеймсом как со взрослым сейчас, когда он действительно уже повзрослел, вместо того, чтобы продолжать обращаться с ним, как с ребенком, которым он был когда-то. Двоюродные бабушки и прочие дальние родственники все еще здороваются с ним так, словно им приходится наклоняться к коляске, чтобы ущипнуть его за щечку.</p><p>Например, у него есть троюродная сестра, которая живет в Испании и которую он ненавидит: однажды она приехала к ним в гости с семьей, и после целой череды примеров отвратительного поведения ее дети еще и испортили школьный научный проект Джеймса.</p><p>Однажды вечером после школы он вошел в свою спальню и обнаружил детей и <em>партнера</em> своей троюродной сестры <em>в его собственной комнате</em>, ковыряющимися в его проекте, – последняя капля в длинном списке омерзительных выходок. А когда он спросил, что, черт побери, они делают, Матео повернулся к Джеймсу и сказал: «Нэт, нэт, esta bien, прасти,» - как будто они не знали, что им не следует находиться в его комнате и не разговаривали на вполне беглом английском все время, что они были у них в гостях.</p><p>Но даже хуже, чем эта откровенная грубость, была реакция его троюродной сестры: когда она узнала об этом, то повернулась к Матео, сказала на испанском: «<em>Вот поэтому нужно запирать дверь,</em>» - и засмеялась.</p><p>Джеймс, втайне учивший испанский онлайн, чтобы сделать сюрприз маме, сжал зубы и процедил:</p><p> - <em>Выйдите отсюда, и я ее запру.</em></p><p>Выражение шока на лицах всех, полученное в результате, было почти так же приятно, как и обещание его матери по возвращении из аэропорта, что они больше не будут принимать у себя эту конкретную ветвь семейства.</p><p>- Кровь есть кровь, - сказала она тогда, - и она еще откуда-то взяла наглость полагать, что я встану на сторону сучки, с которой я вижусь раз в десять лет, а не мальчика, которого я носила девять месяцев, а потом растила.</p><p>Он не часто слышит, как она ругается. Так он понял, что она серьезно.</p><p>Но Грант и Делайла? Они...  Ну, Джеймсу, может, и двадцать один год, но каждый раз, когда Грант и Делайла приезжают в гости, - это все равно ощущается, как Рождество.</p><p>Он более-менее насухо вытирает волосы и собирает их в пучок, потом снова одевается. Его одежда еще достаточно свежая – она была на нем только по дороге из дома сюда – да и не то, чтобы ему нужно было обязательно определять степень ее пахучести. Вот что он <em>действительно</em> сделал, так это взял с собой туалетную воду Стива. Он наносит немного себе на кожу после бритья, а потом спускается вниз и обнаруживает, что его мама приготовила ему тарелку вафель.</p><p> - Ух, я так сильно тебя люблю, - он обнимает ее за плечи, потому что сейчас они уже одного роста, и целует ее в щеку. – Хочешь кофе?</p><p> - Я сама могу налить, - говорит она, но Джеймс качает головой.</p><p> - Я тоже могу, ма, - и выдвигает стул, чтобы она могла присесть.</p><p>Если судить по прошлому опыту, она, наверняка, на ногах с по-идиотски раннего утра и все делала сама.</p><p>Он наливает матери кофе, потом себе, и садится есть свои вафли, которые – предсказуемо – потрясающе вкусные.</p><hr/><p>Бекка уже завтракала, но он все равно дает ей половинку вафли, а потом оказывается, что почти ничего делать по дому не осталось, все уже убрано. Вообще-то, как ему сообщает его мать, там изначально не так много нужно было делать, учитывая, что два самых неряшливых члена семьи уже не живут в этом доме.</p><p>Матильда забредает в комнату, когда Джеймс вытирает пыль с книжных полок, она запрыгивает на спинку дивана и мяукает, требуя внимания. Он делает перерыв на полминуты, чтобы потискать ее и поздороваться, но потом слышит у дверей отца и дядю.</p><p>- Все хорошо, детишки, - кричит Грант. – Мы уже здесь, день спасен.</p><p>Бекка издает счастливый вопль с верхнего этажа, а Джеймс выходит в прихожую, поздороваться.</p><p>Тетя Делайла уже закатывает глаза, дядя Грант протягивает ему руку для пожатия. Это ритуал, которому столько же лет, сколько Джеймсу, и каждый раз все проходит одинаково. Тяжело вздыхая, он протягивает руку, собираясь пожать руку Гранта...</p><p>А Грант отдергивает руку назад и показывает ему нос.</p><p> - БЕ-БЕ-БЕ! – восклицает он, и Делайла хлопает его по руке тыльной стороной кисти.</p><p> - Сколько времени прошло с вашей последней встречи? – спрашивает она.</p><p> - Слишком мало, - отвечает Джеймс, опережая Гранта, чем приводит своего дядюшку в восторг.</p><p> - Оооогоооо! – говорит он. – Кто-то надел свои нахальные штаны сегодня утром.</p><p> - Это потому что <em>мне</em> они <em>идут, - </em>замечает Джеймс, смахивая несуществующую пылинку с плеча, а потом притворно отбрасывая назад волосы с того места, где они были бы, если бы он не собрал их утром в пучок.</p><p>Грант фыркает, хватает его за плечи и душит в объятиях. Джеймс невероятно благодарен за то, что все члены его семьи принимают его ориентацию.</p><p>Они обедают пораньше все вместе, а потом устраиваются передохнуть: те, кому не хочется болтать, взяли с собой книги, чтобы было чем заняться, а Джеймс наливает всем по явно не последней на сегодня чашке кофе и приносит печеньки (которые <em>испекла его мама,</em> о, жизнь прекрасна).</p><hr/><p>Вечером Джеймс садится ужинать со своей семьей, в основном, потому что это его семья, но также и потому, что его мама приготовила тушеную курицу с клецками, а на десерт читерские лава-кейки. (Она вырезает сердцевину из маффина, вставляет туда шоколадный трюфель, переворачивает маффин вверх ногами и запекает в микроволновке, а потом подает все это с мороженым, и Джеймс готов <em>поклясться,</em> что хотя все ингредиенты буквально включают только а) маффин и б) трюфель, никто не может приготовить это так, как делает его мама, и он ни за что это не пропустит.)</p><p>В некотором смысле ему повезло – он ходит в тренажерку (хотя, возможно, в последнее время он на это слегка подзабил), но в основном он может есть, что хочет. У Ребекки тоже так – она спортивная, но с отличным метаболизмом. Его кузены невероятно завидуют, у них все наоборот – Дэниел мускулистый, только потому что он очень много над этим работает, у Джона нет столько времени на тренажерку, как раньше, с тех пор, как у него появились дети, а Шарлотта старается избавиться от веса, который она набрала во время беременности, но ей не нравится, как много времени для этого требуется.</p><p>Так что от этого ему слегка неловко. Не так уж сильно неловко, потому что сейчас их здесь нет, а он ест шоколад, так что... он чувствовал бы себя куда хуже, если они все были тоже здесь.</p><p>- Клубники? – предлагает его мама, и Джеймс кивает, встает помочь.</p><p>Позже он будет жалеть, что так обожрался.</p><hr/><p>После ужина, который всем понравился именно настолько сильно, как думал Джеймс, и после того, как Джеймс и Бекка закончили мыть посуду, они едут на машине к Гарден Пирсу, чтобы немного прогуляться и насладиться обществом друг друга, потому что, вау, им реально нужно хотя бы частично все это растрясти.</p><p>Им пришлось выехать чуть позже, чем они планировали, потому что Бекка не могла найти пару одинаковых туфель, но Джеймс умудрился подкинуть ей одну, когда она смотрела в другую сторону. Когда они выбираются из машины, Бекка присоединяется к их родителям и они идут вперед вместе: они ходят чуть быстрее, и к тому же Бекка виделась с Грантом и Делайлой, и с кузеном Дэниелом, когда они были на восточном побережье в прошлый раз, а Джеймс – нет. Так что теперь его очередь побеседовать с ними с глазу на глаз, и потому Грант и Делайла полностью достаются ему. Ему нравится с ними общаться. Так приятно снова видеть их, принимать их здесь.</p><p> - Так расскажи мне, как дела у Баки Барнса, - говорит Грант, и лицо Джеймса становится кислым так резко, что он не успевает это скрыть.</p><p> - Ох, ну он умер в 1943 году, лучший друг...</p><p>- Ой, да ладно, зачем ты так? – отвечает Грант, но Джеймс только качает головой на ходу.</p><p> - Ну, просто, - говорит он, - когда мы дома – я не против, понимаешь? Если ты <em>не можешь</em> по-другому меня называть, - и он закатывает глаза, показывая своему дяде, какой он многострадальный. – Но на улице... я хочу сказать, носить это имя – это честь, конечно, но что если... я имею в виду, что если Коммандер Роджерс живет где-то поблизости, понимаешь?</p><p>Грант хмурится.</p><p> - Ты думаешь, Коммандер Роджерс стал бы ютиться в Ред Хук...?</p><p>Джеймс несильно шлепает его по плечу.</p><p> - Я говорю, это было не так странно, когда я только родился, - и Делайла негромко мычит. – Ладно, это было странно даже тогда, можешь представить, если бы ты назвал своих детей в честь Ревущих Коммандос?</p><p> - Джеймс Монтгомери и Джеймс Морита, ты хочешь сказать?</p><p> - Да, - не задумываясь, подтверждает Джеймс, - а Шарлотту ты мог бы назвать «Жак».</p><p> - Оо, или Габриэль! – Делайла опять хлопает мужа по руке тыльной стороной кисти. – Оо, мы так и должны были ее назвать, почему ты меня не уговорил?</p><p> - Может хватить уже меня бить? – предлагает Грант, но Джеймс только качает головой.</p><p> - Хоть это и было странно, когда они все были мертвы, а я был совсем ребенком, - говорит Джеймс, - сейчас это еще хуже. Я работаю в том же здании, в котором живут Мстители. Я <em>видел</em> некоторых из них...</p><p> - Они просто мечта? – вздыхает Грант, складывая ладони под подбородком и хлопая ресницами.</p><p> - Ну, да? – отвечает Джеймс, типа - <em>очевидно же?-</em> а Грант смеется и пихает его в бок, на что Джеймс отвечает тем же.</p><p> - Просто... я бы предпочел, чтобы меня так не называли. Это не мое прозвище, понимаешь? У меня нет права им пользоваться.</p><p> - Какой чувствительный парень, а? – Грант указывает Делайле на Джеймса.</p><p> - Слушай, пусть тебе самому и в кайф, когда тебя называют Кэпом...</p><p> - Это все Чип! – отвечает Грант, имея в виду отца Джеймса. – Мне это не в кайф!</p><p> - А, ты имеешь в виду тот, кого зовут «Чип», потому что ему не нравилось, когда его называют Стив Роджер или Кэп, - напоминает ему Джеймс. А еще потому, что он однажды сломал молочный зуб*.</p><p>
  <em>*(прим. перев.: Chip (англ.) - осколок)</em>
</p><p>- Да, ты, наверное, именно от него нахватался этой чувствительной херни...</p><p> - Разумеется, мой стоический мужественный супруг, - отвечает на это Делайла, - который плакал, когда мы смотрели сериал «Животные-полицейские», даже...</p><p> - Предательство! – вопит Грант, так громко, что на это оборачиваются Бекка и родители Джеймса (а потом снова отворачиваются, потому что видят, что это всего лишь Грант), а Делайла шикает на него, потому что он не может все время орать в чужом районе. Грант отодвигается от нее и начинает кричать:</p><p> - Ложь! Измяна!</p><p> - Нет такого слова, дядя Г...</p><p>- Похищение!</p><p>Джеймс фыркает.</p><p>- Никуда с тобой нельзя пойти, - говорит мужу Делайла.</p><p> - Ты со мной всюду ходишь дважды! – отвечает Грант, снова успокаиваясь. – Второй раз, чтобы извиниться!</p><p> - Я хожу с тобой только один раз, - возражает она, - они уже не пускают тебя <em>обратно,</em> чтобы извиниться.</p><p>Грант целует ее в щеку, а она фыркает на него, но потом они быстро возвращаются на более разумный уровень ведения беседы.</p><p>- Ладно, <em>Джеймс,</em> - выпучив глаза, говорит Грант. – Так как дела на работе?</p><p>Джеймс широко улыбается.</p><p> - Отлично: меня повысили!</p><p> - Это замечательно! – говорит Делайла. – Молодец, дружочек, и какая у тебя теперь должность?</p><p>Джеймс наклоняет голову набок.</p><p> - Ну, это... не совсем повышение, скорее поощрение, – мне нельзя рассказывать подробности, но все прошло очень хорошо, и я такой «У меня получилось!», и они такие «У тебя получилось!», ну и типа того. Вот. Мой проект переходит на новый уровень. Ну то есть, нет... Типа, я имею в виду... – Джеймс вздыхает. – Мне нельзя про это рассказывать. Но это здорово!</p><p> - Звучит потрясающе, - с серьезным лицом говорит Грант.</p><p>Делайла фыркает на него.</p><p>- А еще, - начинает Джеймс, и он расскажет им, хотя все его инстинкты говорят, что не следует этого делать. Он знает, что они принимают его, но все равно это сильно его напрягает. –Я познакомился со своим бойфрендом на работе.</p><p> - О-ГО! – восклицает Грант, а Делайла улыбается.</p><p> - Ооо, он хороший? – спрашивает она.</p><p>- Самый лучший, - отвечает Джеймс. – Он немного старше меня, но он такой славный. И он живет в Бруклине, так что...</p><p>- О, ну значит, - говорит она, - вы идеально друг другу подходите.</p><p>Но Грант нехарактерно притих.</p><p> - Насколько старше? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс чувствует, как его улыбка улетучивается.</p><p>С минуту он не смотрит на Гранта, морально готовясь к нагоняю, который, как он практически уверен, сейчас последует. Ему двадцать один год, божечки,  - ладно, они старше него. И, ладно, он молод, но он же не дурак! Его <em>пригласили </em>работать в Старк Индастрис.</p><p> - Слушайте, я даже маме и папе еще не говорил, понятно? – говорит он. – Мы встречаемся не очень давно, и он... я не...</p><p> - Джеймс, - говорит Делайла, - ты не обязан нам ничего рассказывать.</p><p> - Я знаю, - говорит он. – Но еще я знаю, типа... типа вам не понравится, когда я скажу вам, сколько ему лет, но он сам вам очень понравится, когда вы узнаете, какой он славный. Понимаете?</p><p>Делайлу он, кажется, не убедил, и Грант выглядит крайне обеспокоенным.</p><p> - Ты планируешь рассказать родителям? – спрашивает он.</p><p> - Да! – отвечает Джеймс. – Разумеется, я планирую рассказать родителям, я хочу, чтобы они познакомились в какой-то момент. Просто... Слушайте, он... Он один из друзей Тони Старка. Он...</p><p> - Звучит ужасно, - говорит Грант. – То есть он либо богатый и умный, либо богатый и невыносимый, а возможно и то, и другое?</p><p> - Нет, это, я хочу сказать... – запинается он, и тут Делайла его выручает.</p><p> - Как вы познакомились, милый? – спрашивает она.</p><p> - Он появился в Башне, когда я был на работе, и он увидел меня и подумал, что я симпатичный.</p><p>Брови Гранта ползут вверх.</p><p> - Сколько раз ты с ним встречался? – спрашивает он, и Джеймсу не нравится то, что он подразумевает, в основном потому, что это звучит так, будто он думает, что бойфренду Джеймса нужно только перепихнуться по-быстрому.</p><p>Что абсолютно не так. Сейчас. Хотя это и было так в самый первый раз.</p><p>- Я постоянно с ним встречаюсь, - говорит Джеймс. – Я... – <em>провел с ним две недели подряд </em>собирается сказать он, но потом осознает, что чем больше он будет говорить, тем легче будет догадаться, кто он. – Я только вчера с ним виделся. Я встречаюсь с ним в перерывах между его проектами. Мы вместе уходим из Башни и приходим обратно. Иногда он у меня ночует, иногда я у него. Он умеет готовить!</p><p>Грант делает долгий вдох через нос.</p><p> - Проекты? – спрашивает Делайла. – Как у художника?</p><p>Джеймс не отвечает. Он только старается выглядеть так, словно его раскусили. Ему повезло – он практически уверен, что выдавать намеки вместо настоящих ответов не сработало бы так хорошо с его матерью, как срабатывает с Делайлой – или как это сработало с Беккой. Но пока это работает, он еще может получить от этого удовольствие.</p><p>-О, он знаменитый? – говорит Грант, и Джеймс слегка улыбается.</p><p> - Можно и так сказать, да, - отвечает он. – В Нью-Йорке знаменит, во всяком случае. – И во всех остальных местах тоже. Это можно считать ложью?</p><p>Грант кивает.</p><p>- Что ж, это хорошо, - говорит он, - но что если он не хочет раскрывать свою ориентацию, Джеймс? Ты хочешь провести остаток жизни...</p><p> - Он не скрывает это, -  отвечает Джеймс, и на этот раз его это реально раздражает. – Он более открыт в этом отношении, чем я, вообще-то, мы просто ждем, пока пройдет хотя бы полгода, как мы встречаемся, перед тем, как знакомиться с друзьями и родными, потому что наши отношения – это наше дело, а не то, что папарацци про него говорят, так что оставь это уже в покое? Ты с ним даже еще не познакомился!</p><p>Грант хмурится.</p><p> - Извини, - говорит он. – Я не имел в виду ничего такого.</p><p> - И клянусь, - продолжает Джеймс, - если ты про это расскажешь маме и папе, я тебе никогда ничего больше не буду рассказывать. Я уже познакомился с его лучшим другом, и он уже познакомился с Беккой.</p><p> - Он познакомился с Беккой? – говорит Делайла одновременно с тем, как Грант говорит:</p><p> - Ну, хорошо, что он тебя не стыдится.</p><p> - Ого, вот спасибо, - отвечает Джеймс, но это кажется просто шуткой, поэтому он так это и воспринимает, и напряжение ослабевает. – И, да, Бекка с нами один раз обедала.</p><p> - Ты с ним счастлив?</p><p> - Знаете, вообще это мило с вашей стороны про это спрашивать. Меня это иногда бесит, но все меня про это спрашивают, - говорит он. – И он сам, в том числе. Да, я с ним счастлив. Он говорит, что он тоже со мной счастлив. У него нет никаких тревожных признаков в поведении, я не игнорирую ничего странного. Я сказал, что люблю его, первым, и он признался мне в ответ только спустя месяц. Он не часто это говорит, но у него есть на это причины, я не хочу его беспокоить из-за этого, неважно. Он оказывает на меня очень хорошее влияние и очень хорошо со мной обращается...</p><p> - Беспокоить его? – переспрашивает Делайла одновременно с тем, как Грант говорит:</p><p> - Мы не хотим, чтобы он тобой пользовался...</p><p>- Знаете, он постоянно проверяет, в порядке ли я. Когда мы смотрим телевизор, или едим вместе, или... Всегда, когда мы чем-то вместе занимаемся. Ты в порядке, ты не против, что мы сделаем это, ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я продолжал, скажи мне, если захочешь прекратить.</p><p> - А, вы по кинкам, - подмигивает Грант.</p><p> - По согласию, - отвечает Джеймс. – Он <em>хороший человек.</em> Я хочу познакомить вас с ним в какой-то момент, и, когда вы познакомитесь с ним, вы поймете, что я имею в виду, но пока что вы можете просто... успокоиться? Просто дайте мне пока сохранить это в секрете, пока мы не будем готовы рассказать всем. Вы и так уже узнали об этом раньше мамы и папы.</p><p> - Мы будем молчать, - заверяет его Делайла. – Не так ли, Грант?</p><p> - Да, дорогая, - отвечает он, уголок его губ подергивается.</p><p> - А если он проболтается, - добавляет она, - он об этом пожалеет.</p><p>Грант косится на нее, но потом, кажется, принимает тот факт, что она не шутит.</p><hr/><p>Он периодически ненадолго возвращается к этому мыслями, в течение всего вечера. Они встречаются уже довольно долго, это серьезные отношения. Они уже сказали друг другу «Я тебя люблю» и проводят друг у друга дома много времени.</p><p>И он знает, что это будет неловко, и, возможно, некомфортно, но он принципиально заставляет себя перед тем, как пойти спать, рассказать родителям, что он с кем-то встречается. Он не только чувствует себя виноватым, что рассказал тете и дяде раньше, чем собственным родителям, но вдобавок он не уверен, что Грант в состоянии хранить секрет. Он знает, что Грант никому не станет рассказывать специально, но Грант любит шутить, и пусть даже Грант буквально никогда еще не рассказывал никому секретов Джеймса случайно (или намеренно), все равно Джеймс нервничает. Потому что это может потенциально оказаться большой проблемой – если его мать подумает, что он пытался скрыть от нее свои новые отношения, последуют бесконечные разговоры про доверие и семью, а Джеймсу реально все это по второму кругу не нужно.</p><p>Когда он рассказал им о своей ориентации, она задавала ему все обычные вопросы. <em>Как ты поймешь, кого любить? Сможешь ли ты быть моногамным, если тебе нравятся оба пола? </em>Но она поговорила об этом с Джеймсом, потом провела собственное исследование, и ей понадобилось всего пару дней, чтобы это принять, после чего и последовали бесконечные разговоры про доверие и семью. Типа, он это ценит, честно. Он знает, как ему повезло. Но, да, спасибо, не надо это повторять сейчас.</p><p>Его отец не кажется обеспокоенным.</p><p> - Это кто-то, кого мы знаем? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс наклоняет голову набок.</p><p> - Не лично. Он знаменит в Нью-Йорке, - отвечает он, - и не скрывает свою ориентацию, но типа... я хочу сказать, я хочу, чтобы вы с ним рано или поздно познакомились, но мы не так долго встречаемся. Он славный.</p><p>Его мать очень довольна.</p><p> - Я рада, что ты не всегда один, - говорит она, - мы волнуемся. И он находит для тебя время?</p><p>Джеймс кивает.</p><p> - О да, - отвечает он. – Мы постоянно ночуем друг у друга в последнее время, он работает только периодически.</p><p>Его мать широко улыбается.</p><p> - И тебе хватает денег? – спрашивает она. – Я знаю, ты много работаешь, но...</p><p> - Да, - улыбается он. – Да, я в порядке. Спасибо.</p><p>Она обнимает его. Вдобавок, хотя его отец его и не обнимает, но заметно, что тот доволен. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как он с кем-то встречался (в колледже у него было только двое серьезных отношений, и последние окончились за добрых пять или шесть месяцев до того, как он встретил Стива), и он видит, что его мать за него счастлива. Он надеется, что она будет настолько же счастлива, когда они узнают, с кем он встречается.</p><p>Он получает и несколько намеков по поводу безопасного секса, когда их разговор подходит к концу, но пресекает их на корню, неловким «Мы пользуемся презервативами!», что случайно у него вырывается, и это, кажется, их удовлетворяет, особенно учитывая, что он говорит, что хочет, чтобы они познакомились, когда их отношения продлятся немного больше.</p><p>А ночью Джеймс шлет Стиву смс, лежа на своей детской постели в своей детской спальне, чтобы сообщить Стиву, что его родители теперь в курсе, что они встречаются. И что он скучает по Стиву. Он получает ответ от Стива, из которого отлично понятно, что это взаимно, и Джеймс прикусывает губу. Он не особо волнуется, что его родители могут войти, и он уверен, что много чего смог бы проделать тайком, и его бы не застукали, но на полках здесь все еще стоят его старые фигурки героев, на стенах висят его старые плакаты, и ему не очень хочется рисковать, что кто-то его услышит.</p><p>И обо всем этом он говорит Стиву, старательно подчеркивая, что ему очень бы хотелось, чтобы ситуация была иной, и тогда Стив желает ему доброй ночи и прощается.</p><p>Ему опять придется рано вставать утром, потому что они будут завтракать всей семьей. После этого - церковь. Он обычно не ходит в церковь, хотя его семья ходит, но поскольку Грант и Делайла в гостях, его мать хочет, чтобы они пошли всей семьей, и это...</p><p>Уф, ладно, хорошо. Не то, чтобы Джеймс совсем не верил, он просто не видит смысла в посещении церкви. Он не знает, есть что-то после смерти или нет, но он верит в любовь и равенство. Возлюби ближнего своего, верно?</p><p>Ему кажется, что пока он придерживается этих принципов, то дела у него будут идти относительно неплохо.</p><p>Но он пойдет в церковь на этот раз – не только, чтобы сделать приятное матери, но и потому, что приятно будет повидаться со всеми людьми, которых он видел каждую неделю, когда был маленьким, и поскольку его тетя и дядя так же регулярно ходят в церковь, как его родители, хорошо будет помочь им почувствовать себя счастливо и комфортно. К тому же это всего пару часов, он может подарить это время своей семье.</p><p>Ну и служба в двенадцать – не так уж плохо, хотя бы они не пытались заставить его пойти на ту, что в восемь утра.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда его мама стучится в его дверь утром в воскресенье, Джеймс почти передумал. Нет, ладно, он не собирается реально оставаться в постели и отказываться от обещания, которое он сделал своей матери, но он думает об этом. Потому что в его постели тепло, а его матрас чуть продавлен и так идеально ему подходит, и он все еще не совсем отоспался после того, как слишком поздно лег в пятницу.</p><p>Но он встает, вытаскивает себя из постели, он все равно уже взял с собой выходную одежду, потому что это же Грант и Делайла.</p><p>Грант готовит на завтрак хашбрауны, оладьи и омлет с сыром, и они все послушно едят, пока утро становится все светлее, и он рад, что ему дали поспать чуть ли не до десяти. (Джеймс любит это время года, но только не необходимость вставать раньше, чем окончательно рассвело.) А еда Гранта такая же вкусная, как всегда, так что он допивает кофе с довольным вздохом, после того как он дочиста вылизал свою тарелку (а также, моооожет быть, помог маме с ее тарелкой).</p><p>Примерно за десять минут до выхода он заходит в туалет, потом показывает Бекке, где спрятаны остальные ее туфли, и они вместе выходят из дома, что означает, Джеймс едет с родителями на их машине, ее ведет его отец, а Грант и Делайла с Беккой берут такси.</p><p>И какое-то время все идет относительно неплохо – церковь выглядит примерно так, как он и помнит, молитвы сильно не изменились после того радикального пересмотра, когда он был маленьким, и Джеймсу удается не ронять книгу и не разговаривать, когда не следует. Даже когда он забывает часть слов в более длинных молитвах, он знает, где найти текст молитв, что он не очень хорошо помнит.</p><p>Нет, проблема не в Джеймсе.</p><p>Проблема, на удивление, в его дяде Гранте. Потому что примерно на середине службы, во время приветствия мира, Грант поворачивается к сидящему позади него, чтобы пожать ему руку, и замечает, что на другой стороне церкви, в самом заднем ряду сидит чувак, который ужасно похож на...</p><p> - Неужели это..., - говорит он, потом хлопает Джеймса по руке с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем Джеймс мог бы вообразить утром в воскресенье.</p><p>Он тоже оборачивается и видит, что...</p><p>Вы, что, шутите. Неужели вся жизнь Джеймса была словно та поездка в трамвае в романе «Доктор Живаго»? Неужели он все свои дни проводил, буквально, на расстоянии всего в пару шагов от Стива и просто всегда смотрел не в том направлении, поворачивался не в ту сторону, когда Стив проходил мимо?</p><p>Потому что, да, ответ на вопрос Гранта - это действительно он.</p><p>Сердце Джеймса начинает колотиться.</p><p> - Не пялься на него, - говорит он Гранту, и дядя бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, не совсем <em>чего ты так завелся? </em>но достаточно близко к этому.</p><p> - Я не пялюсь, - отвечает он, когда прихожане снова садятся.</p><p>Вот только он делает это, он все же пялится – а еще он делится со всеми этой информацией, так что вся семья Джеймса (за исключением Бекки, реально, спасибо ей) смотрит, как Стив идет к причастию и возвращается обратно на свое место. Стив держит голову высоко, плечи отведены назад, глаза смотрят вперед – вероятно, результат многих лет, на протяжении которых ему приходилось игнорировать назойливых любопытствующих, даже делая самые банальные повседневные вещи, - и он не замечает никого из них. Не замечает Джеймса.</p><p>Джеймс только наполовину чувствует облегчение, другая часть того, что он чувствует, неприятно скручивает ему желудок. Он знает, что Стив не специально его игнорирует, ему просто надо успокоиться. И не думать про странную бороду, которая на нем сейчас.</p><p>Вот только в этот момент Грант, сидящий на краю ряда у прохода, высовывает вперед руку, когда Стив идет мимо, и на лице Стива сперва появляется изумленное и озабоченное выражение, когда он чуть было не уворачивается (рука, резко выставленная на уровне пояса, бога ради, это выглядит так, словно Грант собирается его пырнуть), а потом, когда его брови приподнимаются, а на лице появляется понимание, он выглядит не-совсем усталым, но ему очень явно неловко, и берет протянутую руку.</p><p>- Мир вам, сэр, - говорит Грант, и Джеймс пытается не умереть со стыда, потому что даже если не считать того факта, что эта часть службы <em>уже</em> <em>прошла, </em>он разговаривает со Стивом Гребаным Роджерсом.</p><p>- Мир вам, - отвечает Стив, натянуто улыбаясь, на его лице проступает та самая удрученность.</p><p>Кажется, это означает <em>ах если бы.</em></p><p>Спустя миг он уже жмет руку отцу Джеймса. Отец Джеймса перегнулся через Делайлу и Джеймса, чтобы это сделать, на минуточку, но они со Стивом обмениваются теми же стандартными фразами. А потом вспыхивает узнавание, глаза Стива пробегают вдоль остального ряда – всю скамью занимает семейство Барнс, но он узнает Джеймса и Бекку, когда широко окидывает их всех скользящим взглядом.</p><p>Он невероятно хорош в своем деле, однако. Его взгляд проходится по всем им – по Гранту, Джеймсу, Делайле, отцу Джеймса, Бекке, маме Джеймса, и он явно не осознает, кто такие Джеймс или Бекка, пока его взгляд не доходит до конца ряда.  Но потом он превращает удивленный повторный взгляд просто в возвращение его взгляда обратно к началу ряда. Джеймс бы купился, если бы он не знал, как все обстоит на самом деле.</p><p>Стив выпускает руку отца Джеймса, кивает им всем, а потом идет обратно к своему ряду.</p><p> - Это реально он, - говорит Грант, еле слышно, но тем не менее слышно. – Я только что пожал руку Стиву Роджерсу! Я и не знал, что он ходит в эту церковь.</p><p>Джеймс стискивает зубы, ничего не отвечает.</p><p> - Я тоже! – шепчет в ответ отец Джеймса, и Джеймс качает головой, смотрит прямо перед собой.</p><p>-Как думаешь, давно он сюда ходит? – спрашивает Грант, и краем глаза Джеймс видит, как он бросает взгляд через плечо на Стива.</p><p> - Может быть, ему пришлось сменить церкви, потому что в предыдущей его узнали, - бросает Джеймс.</p><p>А потом он просто <em>чувствует</em> на себе одинаково яростные взгляды отца и дяди.</p><p>Может быть, менее интенсивный от Гранта, но его отцу это точно не понравилось.</p><p>Не понравилось, ну и пофиг, пошло все нахер. Стив – человек. Стив – живой человек, он имеет право блюсти свою веру, он тратит несколько часов в неделю на то, чтобы сделать нечто, <em>важное</em> для него. Как бы его семье понравилось, если бы за ними следили люди, когда они ходят за покупками или типа того?</p><p>Но после этого никто больше ничего не говорит.</p><p>Они уже заканчивают последний гимн – Джеймс тоже поет, хотя этот ему и не особо нравится, - когда он замечает, как меняется поведение Гранта, замечает, как кто-то еще появляется в периферийном поле его зрения. Грант бросает свой сборник гимнов, словно тот обжег ему руку, и поворачивается, и Джеймсу даже не нужно смотреть в ту сторону, что понять, кто там.</p><p> - Извините меня, - произносит голос Стива, негромкий и спокойный, - я просто не ожидал этого, пожалуйста...</p><p> - Нет! – восклицает Грант, снова протягивая ему руку, просто супер. – Нет, это вы меня извините. Вы здесь, должно быть, обычный прихожанин, извините...</p><p>Стив снова коротко жмет ему руку.</p><p> - Просто я знаю здесь большинство людей, и они, как правило, знают меня, - говорит он. – Но все же, приятно видеть новые лица – вы живете поблизости?</p><p> - Эти ребята живут, - Грант тыкает пальцем в общем направлении родителей Джеймса и Бекки. – Мы приехали в гости.</p><p>Стив кивает.</p><p>- А, - говорит он. – Я... не узнаю вас, но обычно я все равно хожу на службу к десяти утра. Я уже минимум несколько месяцев как перестал ходить на службу в двенадцать.</p><p>Перестал ходить в двенадцать? Неужели Стив даже сменил привычную церковную службу, чтобы это было удобнее для Джеймса? Прилив любви к нему, который испытывает Джеймс, замутнен только неимоверным ужасом от того, что вся его семья рядом.</p><p>Стив перегибается через Гранта, чтобы пожать руку отцу Джеймса, потом жмет руку Делайле, когда та протягивает ее ему, а потом протягивает руку Джеймсу и ждет, когда у того уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы отреагировать, потом жмет ему руку, когда Джеймс наконец протягивает ему ее. А потом он даже проходит вдоль ряда, чтобы пожать руку Бекке и маме Джеймса, но каждый раз он улыбается.</p><p> - Должна сказать, такой вид сбил меня с толку, - говорит Бекка, и Стив моргает, глядя на нее, потом посмеивается, отводит взгляд вниз, в сторону.</p><p> - Ну, вы же понимаете, - говорит Стив. – Только не выкладывайте фото в Facebook, и тогда я смогу и дальше сюда ходить без огласки. Главное, чтобы папарацци не знали, что это я, понимаете?</p><p> - Конечно, - отвечает Джеймс. – Разумеется. Мы бы в любом случае не стали просить фото, мы же в церкви.</p><p>Стив почему-то выглядит слегка сконфуженно – какого черта ему-то конфузиться? – но все равно натянуто улыбается всем. Джеймс чувствует на себе взгляд отца.</p><p> - В любом случае, мне пора возвращаться. Мне сегодня надо кое-что еще успеть, - говорит Стив.</p><p>- Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, - говорит отец Джеймса. – Это истинная честь, сэр.</p><p> - О, ну, - отвечает Стив, и теперь Джеймсу видна напряженность в его улыбке, - мы делаем, что можем.</p><p>
  <em>Не просите у него автограф на брошюре, не просите у него автограф на брошюре.</em>
</p><p>И <em>бога ради, не отдавайте ему честь!</em></p><p>Но, к облегчению Джеймса, его семья отпускает Стива. Его родители даже ждут, пока они сядут в машину, прежде чем начать говорить о том, как потрясающе было с ним встретиться, божечки, разве это не фантастика – все это время они ходили в одну и ту же церковь и даже не подозревали!</p><p>Джеймс старательно молчит, но он также видит, что его родители заметили его плохое настроение. Джеймсу хотелось бы думать, что он так же сильно расстроился бы за любую другую знаменитость, которую его семья решила бы побеспокоить в неподходящем месте, но, по крайней мере, это не случилось в примерочной или в общественном туалете. Однако, он зол – может быть, это и нелогично, но зачем они это сделали? Стив всего лишь пытался жить нормальной жизнью, как нормальный парень. Сколько прихожан этой церкви отводили его в сторонку во время причастия или дрались за место в ряду прямо перед ним, чтобы была возможность обернуться назад во время приветствия мира? Сколько людей забредали в ряд, где он обычно сидит, а потом изображали удивление, когда он вставал рядом с ними? Сколько людей зажимали его в уголке после службы, чтобы рассказать ему какие-то несущественные факты о себе?</p><p> - Интересно, как давно он ходит в церковь Пресвятого Сердца?! – восклицает мать Джеймса, и он старается не скрежетать зубами.</p><p> - Поверить не могу, что мы пожали ему руку! – отвечает отец Джеймса. – Какой он доброжелательный!</p><p> - Трудно поверить, что это тот же самый человек, что спрыгивает с многоэтажек и сражается с инопланетянами!</p><p>Джеймс не собирался фыркать вслух (хотя, вообще-то, хотел), но как только он это делает, то понимает, что они больше не станут игнорировать его плохое настроение.</p><p> - Что? – спрашивает его отец. – Ты был не в настроении с того самого момента, как мы с ним встретились, в чем дело?</p><p>- Он живой человек! – отвечает Джеймс. – Он ходит в церковь по воскресеньям, чтобы послушать проповедь, наверное же, а не чтобы раздавать автографы.</p><p> - Что? – восклицает отец Джеймса. – Мы не <em>просили</em> его ничего подписать!</p><p>Джеймс знает это, но, почему-то, ему от этого ничуть не легче.</p><p> - Бедняга сражается с инопланетянами, и монстрами, и роботами, и чем там еще, а по воскресеньям отращивает бороду, только чтобы он мог сделать хоть что-то, не беспокоясь из-за фанатов, и папарацци, и прочего дерьма...</p><p> - Не выражайся так, пожалуйста...</p><p>-...а мы, - <em>вы, - </em>заловили его посреди мессы и...</p><p> - Мы же не загоняли его в угол, - говорит его отец. – Мы предложили ему приветствие мира.</p><p> - Он думал, что вы в него будете стрелять или что-то такое, разве вы не видели, как он дернулся в сторону?</p><p> - Джеймс, - с тяжелым вздохом говорит его отец, - <em>он</em> <em>сам</em> потом к <em>нам</em> подошел. Окей? <em>Он</em> подошел с <em>нами</em> поговорить.</p><p> - Он просто проявил вежливость, - отвечает Джеймс. – А вы вели себя...</p><p> - Ты тоже пожал ему руку, - напоминает его мать – у нее терпение святой, но и у нее оно иногда заканчивается. – И ты знаешь, кто он такой! Разве он стал бы подходить, если бы не захотел?</p><p>Джеймс не может придумать ответ, который бы его не выдал. Вместо этого он плюхается спиной на сиденье.</p><p> - Это некультурно, - говорит он.</p><p> - Он, кажется, так не подумал, - отвечает его отец.</p><p>Ему очень, <em>очень</em> трудно не сказать что-то вроде «<em>это потому, что ты не знаешь его так как я.</em>»</p>
<hr/><p>Когда они возвращаются, Джеймс поднимается в свою комнату. Бекка следует за ним, он слышит ее шаги, но он не обращает на нее внимания, пока не оказывается у своей комнаты, он входит внутрь и придерживает дверь, чтобы она тоже могла войти. Она смотрит на него вопросительно, и он дергает головой, словно говоря <em>заходи.</em> Он закрывает за ней дверь.</p><p> - Да уж, вот это да, - говорит она.</p><p> - <em>Поверить</em> не могу, - шипит Джеймс, - <em>поверить</em> не могу, что они это сделали, это было так <em>некультурно</em>.</p><p>И, честно говоря, он ожидает, что она с ним согласится. Так что когда он оборачивается и видит ее расстроенное выражение лица, его внутренне чуть не разрывает на части.</p><p> - О, так  что, - говорит он, - ты думаешь, что так и нужно себя вести?</p><p> - Честно? – отвечает она, тоном, по которому понятно, что ей не очень хочется отвечать на этот вопрос. – Я думаю, это было охренительно неловко, да, но он не обязан был возвращаться потом.</p><p> - Уф, ты прямо, как мама, - говорит Джеймс. – Я же им сказал, он явно подумал, что Грант пырнет его ножом или типа того! Может, выстрелит!</p><p>- Что? – переспрашивает Бекка, и Джеймс демонстрирует.</p><p> - Грант сделал так, - он резко высовывает руку вперед, и Бекка машинально отступает на шаг, так же, как сделал Стив.</p><p> - О, - говорит она. – Но не специально, так ведь?</p><p> - Нет, не специально, но ладно тебе! Он ветеран! Он Мститель!</p><p>Бекка прищуривается.</p><p> - Я думаю, ты... – она передумывает. – Ладно, хорошо, это было некрасиво, но они ничего особо странного не сказали. Они же не оскорбили его или что-то такое. Баки,...</p><p> - Не <em>называй</em> меня так! – отвечает он, куда громче, чем реально хотел, и ее расстроенное выражение исчезает, сменяясь прищуренными глазами и плотно сжатыми губами.</p><p> - Нет, ну если ты предпочитаешь быть говнюком, то я нахрен лучше уйду, - говорит она. – Ты просто бесишься, потому что не ожидал этого – ты не знал, что он будет там, и ты все еще истеришь из-за этого внутри.</p><p> - Иди нахрен, - говорит Джеймс.</p><p> - Не вопрос, мудак, - отвечает она и уходит.</p><p>Джеймс с грохотом захлопывает за ней дверь и слышит приглушенный голос матери, которая кричит снизу на него из-за шума, но ему все равно.</p><p>Боже, Стив ветеран, он Мститель, разве не может у него быть хоть пару часов в неделю, когда он может побыть не мифом, не легендой, а просто человеком?</p><p>Он плюхается на кровать.</p><p>
  <em>Господи.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>И дело в том, что хотя Бекка и совершенно права, но и сказанное Джеймсом соответствует истине. Стив действительно прошел через <em>ад.</em> Он прошел через ад <em>несколько раз. </em>Вообще, одна из немногих вещей, которые все же заставляют Джеймса пойти и извиниться перед Беккой, – если не считать того, что она права, ладно, заткнитесь, – это то, что когда Джеймс мысленно перечисляет все многочисленные пути, которыми Стиву пришлось, на самом деле, пройти через долину смертной тени и т.д. по горячим углям и сквозь стены из пламени и серы, он добирается до «<em>потерял всех до единого, кого он когда-либо знал или любил</em>» и осознает, что, возможно, ему не стоило так орать на сестру. (Ладно, ему не стоило и так злиться на родителей тоже, но на то, чтобы отойти от этого, понадобится немного дольше, спасибочки.)</p><p>Он пялится в потолок, обдумывает возможность пойти поесть со всей семьей, но он реально не готов пока отпустить это. Неужели это только из-за того, что у него такие сильные чувства к Стиву? Он не уверен. Он знает, что он сам был фанатом, но при этом смог поддержать разговор со Стивом. Что еще важнее, это был разговор, который начал сам Стив. Вообще, если задуматься, причина, почему они так хорошо поладили со Стивом (по крайней мере, частично), - это что он поступил со Стивом ровно противоположно тому, что сделала его семья.</p><p>В первый раз, когда он увидел Стива, тот даже заметил его, но они оба были достаточно вежливы, чтобы молча продолжить заниматься своими делами, уважительно не мешая друг другу.  А потом, когда они снова оказались в одном пространстве, Стив завязал разговор, и Джеймс не стал вести себя, как неистовый фанат (хотя он действительно таковым и является. У него все же есть немного такта, черт побери.)</p><p>Он качает головой, думая о выражениях на лицах Гранта и его отца. Это так разочаровывает. Его разочаровывает тот факт, что они ставят собственный интерес выше комфорта Стива. Выше комфорта <em>кого угодно.</em> Он точно не останется на ужин – он что-нибудь придумает, он потом подумает, что именно. Нет, вместо этого он пишет Стиву смс с адресом его родителей и словами «нужна помощь». Какое-то время он размышляет над этим, а потом добавляет «лол», чтобы Стив знал, что ничего страшного на самом деле не случилось, и начинает заново собирать сумку. Вернее, начнет после того, как сыграет пару раз в игру для тренировки памяти на планшете, чтобы успокоиться.</p>
<hr/><p>Когда он чувствует, что чуть менее склонен потерять самообладание в любой момент, он стучится в дверь Бекки, и она спрашивает, кто там, что по сути вариант фильтрования звонков в ситуации, когда они находятся в одном доме, так что он понимает, что она в ярости.</p><p> - Это я, - говорит он. – Потому что я сожалею, что вел себя, как мудак.</p><p> - Хорошо, - отвечает ее голос, потом он слышит движение, и спустя пару мгновений она открывает дверь. – Типа, я все понимаю. И да, ладно, это было некультурно, но они же ничего плохого не хотели...</p><p> - Он столько перенес! – отвечает Джеймс, понижая голос на середине фразы, когда он осознает, что может опять начать орать, если не сделает этого. – Он столько перенес, и ему просто хочется один день в неделю побыть нормальным. Даже не целый день!</p><p> - Я знаю, - говорит Бекка. – И это было охренительно глупо, да?</p><p> - О боже мой, <em>так</em> глупо, - он прикрывает глаза рукой. – Я думал, они начнут петь национальный гимн.</p><p>Бекка фыркает.</p><p> - Но он уже большой мальчик, - мягко говорит она спустя пару секунд. – Он может справиться с этим. И папа тоже как бы прав, он не стал бы подходить после мессы, если бы не захотел.</p><p>Джеймс кивает, но отводит взгляд. Это правда, но ему это не нравится.</p><p>Он делает глубокий вдох через нос, выпрямляется и пытается забыть про все это.</p><p> - Ладно, - говорит он, - я не признаю, что ты права, а я неправ, но, возможно, ты не настолько неправа, как я, возможно, изначально обозначил.</p><p>Она закатывает глаза.</p><p> - Слушай, - говорит Джеймс, - я... реально не хочу сегодня здесь оставаться. Я сходил с вами в церковь, это для мамы самое важное...</p><p> - Ты тоже важен для нее, Джеймсиська...</p><p> - Я написал Стиву, я уеду, как только...</p><p> - Что? – переспрашивает Бекка. – Ты написал Стиву?</p><p>Джеймс отводит глаза, потом снова смотрит на нее.</p><p> - Ага?</p><p> - Окей, то есть ты закончил Корнелльский университет лучшим в классе, и Старк Индастрис сами пригласили тебя там работать, - говорит она, - и при этом, каким-то образом, ты все равно настолько глуп, что попросил рыцаря в самых блестящих доспехах в мире приехать к дому буквально самых больших фанатов Стива Роджерса в Ред Хук?</p><p>Джеймс чувствует, как краска отливает от его лица.</p><p>Он не только был настолько глуп, что сделал это, он еще был настолько глуп, что играл в игры на телефоне и собирал вещи вместо того, чтобы сказать родителям, что уезжает, или, что куда важнее, проверить, ответил ли ему Стив.</p><p>Он бежит обратно в свою комнату, хватает телефон – а тот все еще в беззвучном режиме после церкви и остался лежать на кровати, потому что именно там Джеймс хандрил, так что он даже не услышал, как телефон вибрирует.</p><p>К огромному сожалению, там собралось множество смсок. В самом начале там сильно непродуманное сообщение Джеймса «мне нужна помощь, чтобы выбраться отсюда», после чего идет адрес его родителей – и, вот дерьмо, он не нажал Отправить после того, как дописал «лол».</p><p>А дальше:</p><p><em>Конечно, милый, я могу выехать через двадцать минут, пойдет?</em><br/>
<em>Держись там, целую</em><br/>
14:57<br/>
<em>Или ты серьезно?</em><br/>
15:00<br/>
<em>Тебе серьезно нужна помощь?</em><br/>
15:02<br/>
<em>Держись, солнышко, я выезжаю</em>.<br/>
15:03</p><p>Джеймс пишет ответ так быстро, как только может заставить двигаться свои пальцы.</p><p>................................ <em>Я в порядке! Я просто неудачно</em></p><p>................................ <em> сформулировал, но я в порядке! </em></p><p>................................ <em>Пожалуйста, не спеши!</em><br/>
................................ 15:36</p><p>Но последнее сообщение Стива пришло в три минуты четвертого, а сейчас уже почти четыре.</p><p>Детская спальня Джеймса расположена над гостиной в их доме, потому что он старше, а эта комната больше, и в ней есть гардероб, и окно, и хорошая большая кровать и, хотя она не выходит окнами прямо на улицу, но Джеймс может видеть улицу из окна.</p><p>Что означает, он слышит, как приближается мотоцикл, прежде, чем видит его, и нечасто его сердце так уходит в пятки от звука этого конкретного двигателя. Он бежит вниз по лестнице и собирается выбежать на улицу, вот только его отец окликает его:</p><p> - Джеймс? – потому что они прожили вместе большую часть жизни Джеймса и знают, как звучат шаги друг друга. – Ты бы не мог подойти сюда, мы хотим с тобой поговорить.</p><p>И это...</p><p>Типа буквально когда угодно, только не сейчас?</p><p> - Минуточку, - отвечает он.</p><p> - Джеймс, - снова говорит его отец, и, черт, <em>черт,</em> у него нет выбора – но он слышит, как Стив останавливается снаружи.</p><p> - Пап, я реально не могу, подожди одну...</p><p> - Кто это вообще может быть? – с другой стороны спрашивает голос его матери. – И почему он паркуется у нашего дома?</p><p> - Джеймс, я не стану тебя заново приглашать...</p><p>Джеймс решает, что единственный вариант отбиться – это показать, что он не шутит, поэтому он заходит на кухню, где за столом сидят его отец, дядя и тетя, и говорит:</p><p> - Мне просто нужно...</p><p>Но потом в дверь звонят, и на кухню вбегает его мать.</p><p> - Стивен, там какой-то мужчина за дверью, - говорит она отцу Джеймса, - он подъехал на байке и подошел к двери, не снимая шлема, ты бы не мог открыть?</p><p> - Я открою, - предлагает Джеймс, но в этом семействе мужчин, воспитанных на историях о крошечном парне, который прыгал на взрывные устройства в качестве развлечения, этот номер не пройдет, только не когда буквально рядом сидит «главный-мужчина-в-доме».</p><p> - Нет, - говорит его отец и встает, за ним Грант. – Все хорошо, Антея, я открою.</p><p>И он делает это. Несмотря на протесты Джеймса, его отец идет к двери и открывает ее, и, да, вот он Стив, и он выглядит угрожающе в его...</p><p><em>Черт, </em>на нем его черная кожаная одежда – та самая, что внешне соответствует его реальной форме. И шлем, на котором, слава богу, заклеено его имя, но все же.</p><p> - Да? – говорит отец Джеймса.</p><p> - Мне нужен Джеймс Барнс, - сквозь шлем говорит Стив, голосом Коммандера Роджерса.</p><p> - Я в порядке! – кричит Джеймс, а его мать поворачивается и смотрит на него, в шоке.</p><p> - Зачем ты ему? – спрашивает она.</p><p> - Я в порядке, я не прочитал твои сообщения вовремя, но я в порядке, ничего страшного не случилось, мне жаль, мне очень жаль...</p><p> - Джеймс, - начинает его отец, но потом Стив поворачивает голову вбок и говорит:</p><p>- Джарвис, отмена экстренного режима ожидания, - и Джеймс на мгновение прикрывает глаза.</p><p>Ох, он реально облажался.</p><p> - Кто это, и зачем ты ему нужен? – спрашивает отец Джеймса почти одновременно с тем, как мать Джеймса говорит:</p><p> - Господи, что ты натворил?</p><p>Но потом его дядя Грант, стоящий у окна, негромко восклицает:</p><p> - Срань господня, - и добавляет, - срань господня, я знаю этот байк!</p><p>И Джеймс подходит к отцу, ныряет под его руку и становится между Стивом и своим отцом, лицом внутрь дома.</p><p> - Пап, ты можешь на секунду просто успокоиться, пожалуйста?</p><p> - Кто, черт побери,...</p><p>- Это Капитан Америка, - говорит Грант, Джеймс слышит, что это он. – Это Стив Роджерс.</p><p>Воцаряется очень, очень длительное молчание. Джеймс закрывает глаза, потому что вот и пришел конец тому, что у него-нет-проблем. Потом он слышит, как Стив двигается позади него, слышит щелчок застежки и мягкий шелест ткани и пластика по коже, когда тот снимает шлем.</p><p>Какое-то мгновение отец Джеймса просто стоит с раскрытым ртом, глядя вверх, потому что Стив выше, чем все они, его глаза широко распахнуты, он не может ничего сказать от удивления. А потом он смотрит на Джеймса и говорит:</p><p> - В смысле, ты <em>не прочитал его сообщения?!</em></p>
<hr/><p>Для первой встречи, все не так ужасно, как могло бы быть. Она могла произойти посреди ситуации с захватом заложников, например. Джеймс мог бы свисать с Башни Старка, его родители могли оказаться в центре города во время вторжения инопланетян. Но, если не считать того факта, что Стив сбрил свою странную бороду и его волосы, взлохмаченные после шлема, совершенно очаровательно сегодня выглядят, единственное, что во всей этой ситуации утешает Джеймса, - это то, что все могло быть хуже. Хотя, ненамного.</p><p>Стив снова пожимает руки всем удивленным членам семьи, а отец Джеймса начинает представлять их. Сам он представляется как «Чип», очевидно потому, что двое Стивов в одном доме – когда один одновременно и назван в честь второго, <em>и старше второго</em> – привело бы к путанице. Он представляет и мать Джеймса, потому что та просто стоит, потрясенная, и Гранта, от чьего поведения лишь чуть-чуть менее охренительно неловко, потому что он все еще настолько же заметно в восторге от встречи со знаменитостью, как и ранее днем в церкви. Делайла не настолько под впечатлением и вежливо представляется сама, Бекка тоже к ним присоединяется, вероятно из чувства солидарности, а их отец представляет и ее.</p><p> - Здравствуй, - говорит Стив, протягивая ей руку, но ее губы изгибаются в улыбке.</p><p> - Брось ты, Стив, - говорит она, подходя обнять его. – Я с ним уже познакомилась, папа.</p><p>Отец Джеймса слегка захлебывается воздухом.</p><p> - Когда? – спрашивает он. – Вы с ним работаете?</p><p>Но Стив вопросительно смотрит на Джеймса, и будь Джеймс проклят, если он позволит Стиву принять этот удар на себя.</p><p> - Мама, - говорит он, - папа, Грант, Делайла. Это мой бойфренд, Стив.</p><p>И, охренеть, если молчание у входной двери показалось Джеймсу оглушительным, то это...</p>
<hr/><p>Бекка делает для всех кофе, потому что Стив тоже согласился из вежливости, а еще потому, что она единственная, кто не хочет и кому не нужно сейчас находиться в гостиной. Джеймс попросил ее принести и печенек, потому что от них все становится лучше. Правда? Пожалуйста?</p><p>Стив выглядит в их доме нелепо. Волосами он задевает дверную раму, и его плечи еле в нее проходят, его ноги выглядят слишком длинными для дивана. Он снял свою кожаную куртку и повесил на крючок у двери, и ботинки он (естественно) тоже там оставил, так что он сидит на диване в белой майке, черных кожаных штанах и белых носках, а Джеймс садится рядом с ним, чтобы никто другой не попытался влезть в его личное пространство.</p><p> - Как давно вы встречаетесь с Джеймсом? – спрашивает отец Джеймса.</p><p> - Папа, - говорит Джеймс, но Стив только качает головой.</p><p> - Все нормально, Джеймс, - он протягивает ему руку, Джеймс ее берет, и Стив поглаживает его костяшки большим пальцем. – Наше первое свидание было пятнадцатого мая. Мы пару раз встречались до того, в первый раз седьмого апреля, когда мне понадобилась техподдержка.</p><p> - Он что-то для вас починил? – спрашивает мама Джеймса.</p><p> - Нет, но он оказался достаточно близко возле того, кто это сделал. Мы снова встретились случайно в моей любимой кофейне в Башне, в пятницу на той же неделе, понравились друг другу и потом видели друг друга больше. – Джеймс старается не краснеть. Они видели намного <em>больше</em> тел друг друга. – Примерно спустя месяц после нашей первой встречи я пригласил его на свидание.</p><p> - И это все? – спрашивает его отец, и Джеймс бросает на него укоризненный взгляд.</p><p> - Со всем уважением, мистер Барнс, - отвечает Стив, - я не уверен, как много информации Джеймс хотел бы, чтобы я вам предоставил, поскольку мы еще не обсуждали, как спланируем мое знакомство с вами. Я могу поделиться короткой версией: мы познакомились седьмого апреля, начали встречаться пятнадцатого мая и мы вместе с тех самых пор. Я не скрываю свою ориентацию, но мы не будем делать наши отношения достоянием общественности, пока не почувствуем себя более уверенно насчет этого. Изначально мы планировали рассказать большей части друзей и родных, когда провстречаемся примерно полгода, но он уже познакомился с несколькими моими друзьями.</p><p> - Вы собирались ждать <em>полгода? – </em>говорит его мать, и Джеймс смотрит на нее.</p><p> - Да, - говорит он. – Мы собирались убедиться, что у нас серьезные отношения, а потом рассказать людям, которые дороги нам, о том, что у нас серьезные отношения, а потом поговорить о том, хотим ли мы, чтобы весь остальной мир следил за нами до конца наших дней.</p><p>  - Джеймс, - говорит Стив, так тихо, что родители Джеймса, возможно, этого даже не слышат, а потом добавляет:</p><p> - Я не хотел проявить неуважение, скрывая это, равно как и Джеймс. Но, как я сказал Джеймсу, когда мы в первый раз обсуждали отношения, я достаточно известен и как Мститель, и как номинальный лидер одной из категорий сообщества представителей нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. За мной постоянно следит множество глаз, и любой, кто состоит со мной в отношениях, должен комфортно себя чувствовать насчет того, что <em>все</em> вокруг знают, кто он такой и кем для меня является. И дело не только в том, что узнают ваши коллеги, и друзья, и родственники – любой, кто поищет информацию про меня в Интернете, увидит ваши фото, любой, кто знает ваше имя, сможет найти про вас информацию. Большая часть мира будет знать ваше имя и статус, и это включает тех, кто издевался над вами в старших классах, и тех, кто будет вслух критиковать вас в общественном транспорте. Имена ваших друзей и родных тоже станут известны всем. Более того, эта слава не исчезнет, даже если закончатся отношения. Хотя Поправка Парк-авеню и гарантирует некоторую степень защищенности, мы с Джеймсом еще не обсуждали это в деталях. – Тут он смотрит на Джеймса. – Мы надеялись еще какое-то время держать наши отношения в тайне.</p><p>- Ну, если это единственная причина, - говорит его мама.</p><p>Джеймсу хочется провалиться сквозь землю.</p><p> - Это одна из двух причин, - отвечает Стив. – Вторая заключается в том, что мои друзья не... обычные люди. Он уже познакомился с несколькими из них – с Вандой, Сэмом, Клинтом...</p><p> - Ты видел <em>Капитана Америка?</em> – бормочет Грант, и Джеймса корежит внутри, потому что если <em>он</em> это расслышал, то Стив-то уж точно, - и он замечает, как Делайла легонько пинает мужа, как бы говоря ему заткнуться.</p><p> - ... но я хотел бы пока уберечь его от некоторых моих более... впечатляющих друзей, пока он не будет чувствовать себя немного более уверенно в наших отношениях.</p><p> - Ну, если вы его не стыдитесь, - говорит его мама, и это не вопрос, но все равно требует ответа.</p><p> - Ма! – говорит ей Джеймс, а Стив сжимает его пальцы.</p><p> - Миссис Барнс, ваш сын – один из самых умных людей, что я встречал в Старк Индастрис, - у Джеймса начинают сжиматься внутренности, как обычно, когда его кто-то хвалит. – Если вы помните, всю вашу семью подвергли проверке, когда Джеймс начал работать в компании, – это потому, что подразделение Джеймса – одно из немногих, чье участие в технологических разработках жизненно важно для развития засекреченных технологий. Другими словами, работа вашего сына позволяет сохранить жизни мне и моим друзьям, а также помещает его и его друзей на передовую технологического прогресса – не говоря уже о том, что он один из немногих, кто во время наших первых встреч разговаривал со мной как с человеком, а не как с командиром или рок-звездой. Ну и не говоря уже о том, что я его люблю.</p><p> - Вы, - начинает она, явно собираясь с недоверием повторить то, что он сказал, - но потом передумывает, и Джеймс рад этому. Он не уверен, что смог бы ей это простить. – А что вы сделаете, если я решу запретить вам встречаться с нашим сыном?</p><p>Джеймс напрягается. Стив хмурится.</p><p>- Мэм, хотя я и надеюсь, что в один прекрасный день вы станете для меня настолько же родной, как и Джеймс, - говорит Стив, - если вы решите запретить мне видеться с вашим сыном, <em>и он с этим согласится,</em> никто из вас больше никогда меня не увидит. Но Джеймсу двадцать один год, что означает, что он принимает собственные решения. Он встречается со мной, и это означает, что я следую его выбору. И я никогда бы не попросил его выбирать между вами и мной.</p><p>Мама Джеймса окидывает Стива взглядом с головы до ног.</p><p> - Как вы планируете обеспечить безопасность Джеймса?</p><p>Стив выпускает руку Джеймса и садится ровнее.</p><p>- В Башне пять типов сигналов тревоги, - рассказывает он, пересчитывая их по пальцам, - два для Мстителей, три для чрезвычайных ситуаций – плюс спуск для экстренной эвакуации и подземные бункеры. Там также есть собственные медицинские работники, разные пути эвакуации, убежища, специальное оборудование для чрезвычайных ситуаций и поскольку, на данный момент, единственные, кто в курсе, что мы встречаемся, - это только те, кому мы лично об этом сказали, ему не грозит похищение. Однако, у него есть СтаркФон, подключенный к моей личной сети, а также внутренней системе безопасности Башни. Если он в опасности, он может крикнуть «помогите» в сторону телефона, и к месту его пребывания будут высланы службы экстренного реагирования. Или, если опасность достаточно большая, <em>я</em> сам. – Он бросает взгляд через плечо, и Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх. – Плюс я пытаюсь заставить его носить с собой трекер.</p><p>Джеймс прищуривается.</p><p> - Предатель, - бормочет он.</p><p> - Это, кажется, неплохая идея, - говорит его отец.</p><p> - У вас есть еще вопросы по поводу моих отношений с Джеймсом?</p><p> - Только один, - говорит отец Джеймса, и Джеймс знает, что это будет, - и готов поспорить, что и Стив тоже знает. – Сколько вам лет?</p><p>Стив поднимает голову, расправляет плечи.</p><p> - Сэр, мне сорок два, ну или скоро будет сто десять.</p><p>Отец Джеймса пристально смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд.</p><p> - Вы моложе меня, - говорит он, - но ненамного.</p><p> - Да, сэр, - отвечает Стив. – По возрасту я ближе к вам, чем к Джеймсу.</p><p>Родители Джеймса переглядываются, потом снова смотрят на них со Стивом.</p><p> - Ладно, - говорит его мама. – Ну... – она слегка хмурится, - приятно познакомиться.</p><p>Отец Джеймса кивает.</p><p> - Да, - говорит он. – Ээ, добро пожаловать в... добро пожаловать.</p><p>Стив слегка улыбается.</p><p> - Спасибо, - отвечает он.</p>
<hr/><p>Но, как вам могут сказать лучшие тактики в истории, разделяй и властвуй – это хороший план. Какое-то время Стив наслаждается вкусным кофе и потрясающим печеньем, и они немного беседуют о том, где Стив живет и что Стиву нравится, об истории родителей Джеймса и как они познакомились, обсуждают пару вопросов, которые есть у Гранта насчет одной теории, что он вычитал в книжке какого-то чела из Гарварда, о том, было ли вторжение на вражескую территорию в 1944 действительно наилучшим вариантом.</p><p>А потом мама Джеймса говорит ему:</p><p> - Ты бы не мог пойти помочь мне с салатом для ужина? – и Джеймс смотрит на Стива, а тот смотрит на него в ответ.</p><p>Стив слегка улыбается, коротко и снова удрученно, – они оба знают, что происходит. Стив слегка наклоняет голову – <em>иди – </em>и Джеймс целует его в щеку перед тем, как встать.</p><p> - Конечно, - говорит Джеймс матери.</p><p>Он знает, что это не навсегда – что он снова увидит Стива через минут пять или типа того – но он все равно чувствует себя так, словно пираты заставляют его пройти по доске.</p><p>А потом он следует за мамой в кухню.</p>
<hr/><p> Стив знает, что происходит, и что он ничего не добьется, притворяясь, что ничего не понимает. Так что он ждет, пока Джеймс и миссис Барнс уйдут, а потом смотрит на мистера Барнса.</p><p> - Вы бы не хотели поговорить со мной наедине, сэр?</p><p> - Если вы не возражаете, - отвечает мистер Барнс, и Стив кивает и встает.</p><p>- Нет, конечно, - говорит он. – Где бы вы хотели поговорить?</p><p> - Пойдемте в сад, - отвечает тот, - в это время дня не так холодно.</p><p>Стив не волнуется. Он не шутил, когда сказал то, что сказал, про свои отношения с Джеймсом. Он не заставит Джеймса выбирать, и он согласится с решением Джеймса. Однако, он согласится только с решением самого Джеймса, если до этого дойдет.</p><p>Мистер Барнс ждет, пока он снова обуется, а потом ведет его через заднюю дверь, и Стив снова оказывается на свежем очень-ранне-осеннем воздухе. Мистер Барнс выходит вслед за ним только через некоторое время, а когда он присоединяется к Стиву, очевидно, что он зашел на кухню по пути, так как в его руках две бутылки пива и открывашка.</p><p>Стив протягивает руку, и мистер Барнс вручает ему одну бутылку. Он откручивает крышку пальцами и протягивает бутылку обратно, а мистер Барнс замирает, потом кладет открывашку на стол, передает ему вторую бутылку и отхлебывает из первой.</p><p> - Так как мне вас называть? – он смахивает с садового столика первые опавшие листья.</p><p> - Стив, - отвечает Стив, открывая свою бутылку. – Пожалуйста.</p><p> - Тогда вы зовите меня Чипом, - говорит тот и садится на один из садовых стульев.</p><p>Дождя не было, просто прохладно, так что Стив тоже садится, немного настороженно, на тот случай, если мистер Барнс, если Чип не хочет, чтобы он делал это. Когда они оба уселись, Чип говорит:</p><p> - Я задам вам несколько реально неудобных вопросов.</p><p>Стив кивает.</p><p> - Я отвечу за себя, сэр, но вы должны спросить вашего сына лично, если хотите узнать его ответы.</p><p> - Я уверен, что его мать это и так сделает, - отвечает мистер Барнс, явно не переживая по этому поводу.  – Мне не нужны подробности о том, чем вы занимаетесь, и я не в восторге от разницы в возрасте, но что я реально хочу знать, так это какие меры предосторожности вы принимаете с ним?</p><p>Стив обдумывает, что он хочет сказать в ответ. Ему нужно быть немногословным, но вежливым, и ему нужно сформулировать все так, чтобы это не было отталкивающим. Господи, он же пытается привлечь родителей Джеймса на свою сторону. А еще ему так, <em>так</em> сложно не думать об этом человеке, как о «Джордже», хоть он и знает, что Джордж Барнс умер несколько десятилетий тому назад. Так на него действует необходимость обращаться к кому-то, как к «мистеру Барнсу», думает он – ему нужно будет поговорить об этом с его психотерапевтом.</p><p> - Я проверяюсь каждый раз, когда начинаю встречаться с кем-то новым, и каждый раз, когда прекращаю с кем-то встречаться, - говорит Стив, опираясь локтями на пластмассовую столешницу. – Я ничем не болею, я моногамен, и у меня не было отношений несколько месяцев перед тем, как я встретил вашего сына. Я практикую безопасный секс и стараюсь всегда обсуждать все, что последует далее. Терапия научила меня разговаривать: нельзя чего-то достичь, если не хочешь об этом разговаривать.</p><p>Мистер Барнс смотрит на него несколько мгновений; листья деревьев шелестят на ветру.</p><p> - Каковы ваши намерения относительно моего мальчика?</p><p>Стиву не нужно задумываться, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.</p><p> - Ваш сын - добрый, способный сопереживать и умный человек. Я не вступаю в отношения, основанные только на сексе, я надеюсь, что Джеймс будет моим долговременным партнером. Мы это уже обсуждали.</p><p> - И что вы решили?</p><p>Стив коротко улыбается сам себе.</p><p> - Мы решили, что мы попробуем быть долговременными партнерами.</p><p>- И насколько долгое время подразумевается под долговременными? – спрашивает мистер Барнс, и Стив наклоняет голову.</p><p> - Мы не определяли временную шкалу, - отвечает Стив, - но я лично не ищу никого другого.</p><p>Мистер Барнс отхлебывает еще пива, бросает взгляд на качели, которые выглядят древними.</p><p> - <em>Он</em>, возможно, станет.</p><p>Стив кивает.</p><p> - Да, сэр, - говорит он. – Но это нечто, что мы оба не можем контролировать.</p><p>Мистер Барнс хмурится, отводит глаза на пару секунд.</p><p> - Вы упомянули трекер?</p><p> - Это будет зависеть от некоторых вещей, - Стив слегка откидывается назад на стуле. – В его телефоне уже есть трекер, о котором он знает, и еще один в его кошельке, о котором он тоже знает. Я мог бы вшить еще пару штук в его любимую одежду, если он согласится. Дело в том, что, да, они более эффективны, когда они подкожные, но это помогает ровно <em>до того,</em> как сталкиваешься с людьми, которые извлекут их, несмотря ни на что. Поэтому я рекомендую переносные трекеры.</p><p>Мистер Барнс кивает.</p><p> - Да, полагаю, так и есть. Это как те парни, что крадут биометрически заводящиеся машины, отрезая пальцы владельцам.</p><p> - Да, сэр, - отвечает Стив, потому что, да, он слышал про такое. – Мы этого ни в коем случае не хотим.</p><p>Биометрия – это, конечно, отлично, если не использовать часть тела, которую можно удалить, – Соколиный Глаз особенно хорошо объясняет почему.</p><p> - А как насчет вас лично, у вас есть такой?</p><p> - У меня есть по трекеру в каждом костюме, и перед каждым заданием я проглатываю еще один, - говорит Стив. – В других вещах они у меня тоже есть, но я не могу вам подробно об этом рассказывать.</p><p> - Как часто вас обычно не бывает в пределах страны?</p><p>Стив прищуривается. Это хороший вопрос, вообще-то, он понятия не имеет.</p><p>- Не могу точно сказать? – отвечает он. – Но я работаю по графику. Большая часть моих обязанностей – добровольные и требуют моего присутствия в стране – это телепередачи, интервью, митинги и так далее. Но они обычно все равно в Нью-Йорке или поблизости. У меня больше свободного времени, чем времени, когда я на дежурстве, и всех Мстителей одновременно вызывают только в случае крайней необходимости, когда требуется больше людей.</p><p> - Как тот случай в Китае несколько месяцев тому назад, - замечает мистер Барнс.</p><p> - Именно, - кивает Стив.</p><p> - Видите ли, в чем дело, - говорит ему мистер Барнс, - как по мне, вы самый достойный восхищения человек в Америке, - меня воспитывали так, и я сам ни разу не видел, чтобы вы сказали или сделали нечто, что доказывало бы обратное. У Джеймса были ваши плакаты, когда он был моложе, из-за того, кто вы такой, - потому что вы такой же как он.</p><p>У Стива уходит секунда, чтобы понять, что имеется в виду.</p><p> - Бисексуал?</p><p> - Бисексуал, - отвечает мистер Барнс. – Но какая-то часть меня не может уложить все это в голове. Я знаю, что вы хороший человек, я это видел. Познакомиться с вами – честь для меня, да и Джеймс ведь не дурак. Но он молод, а вы уже не так молоды, как когда-то, <em>и</em> вы уже столько всего испытали.</p><p>Стив кивает, делает долгий глоток своего пива и опускает бутылку на ногу.</p><p>- Ну, прежде всего, спасибо, - говорит он. – А что касается разницы в возрасте, я об этом уже думал. Мы оба, вообще-то.</p><p> - Вы понимаете, - говорит мистер Барнс, - для меня это так необычно, но я пытаюсь уложить это в голове. Если он вас любит, и вы его любите, я не вижу причин вам мешать. Я... не обязательно выбрал бы вас ему в пару, но, однако, если бы вы были лет на пятнадцать моложе, то вполне мог бы, так почему что-то должно быть иначе сейчас?</p><p>Стив осторожно смотрит на него и молчит.</p><p> - Я думаю, - говорит мистер Барнс, - что если вы добры с ним, честны с ним... Если вы делаете его счастливым, я буду работать над тем, чтобы принять это.</p><p>Стив кивает.</p><p> - Да, сэр, - отвечает он. – Благодарю вас, сэр.</p><p>С этим он может жить.</p>
<hr/><p>Его мама выглядит так, словно она вот-вот упадет в обморок, или раскричится, или одно из двух.</p><p> - Как долго вы вместе? – спрашивает она, но потом трясет головой. – Нет, он нам это уже сказал, верно? Но... – она выглядит огорченно, морщится, снова трясет головой. – Джеймс, он в два раза тебя старше.</p><p> - Я это знаю, ма, - говорит Джеймс. – Это одна из первых вещей, которые мы с ним обсудили.</p><p> - И он <em>Мститель.</em> Верно? Что, если он пострадает, ты подумал об этом?</p><p> - Он пострадал один раз, когда мы уже встречались, мам, помнишь новости о той большой гидроэлектростанции в Китае?</p><p>Она кивает, жует закушенную губу.</p><p> - Джеймс, если бы ты был лет на десять постарше, я... Я хочу сказать, это было бы необычно, но хотя бы имело больше смысла – у вас совсем разный жизненный опыт. Ты совсем недавно закончил колледж, Джеймс, я не сомневаюсь, что у него хорошие намерения. Мы все знаем, кто он, мы знаем. Но тебе двадцать один год. Ты все еще тусуешься с друзьями, ты только начинаешь карьеру, есть столько всего, о чем тебе пока не нужно волноваться. Например, Джеймс, о детях. Что если ты захочешь завести детей? Какую роль он сможет в этом играть? Или если он пострадает...</p><p>- Ма...</p><p> - Тебе нужно об этом подумать.</p><p> - Ма, мы и полгода еще не провстречались. Он хороший парень, он всегда, всегда проверяет, в порядке ли я, что бы мы ни делали. Он здоров, ну, если он вообще способен что-либо подцепить, и он заботится обо мне, ма, везде, типа, в спальне, в бассейне, в кухне, в гостиной, он всегда проверяет, в порядке ли я. И вопрос детей для него  - это не повод разрывать отношения. Я пока не хочу детей, может никогда не захочу – типа, я не знаю! Но это не то, о чем мне пока что нужно волноваться. А если он пострадает, он получит лучшую медицинскую помощь на свете. Если с ним что-то случится, я... – Джеймс с силой сглатывает, - обо мне позаботятся. Ладно?</p><p>- Джеймс, деньги...</p><p> - Я не говорю о деньгах. Я говорю о том, что его друзья его любят, и им не все равно, что будет со мной.</p><p> - И ты, - говорит она, и она все еще выглядит огорченно. – Джеймс, он явно в хорошей форме, он очень активный молодой – активный <em>мужчина. </em>И я знаю, ты тоже много всего делаешь, но насколько для него будет важно то, чего хочешь ты? У него есть работа – что будет на первом месте...</p><p> - Ма, реально, послушай, - Джеймс накрывает ее ладонь своей. – Ма, я так его люблю, и я знаю, что я молод, и я знаю, что ты спрашиваешь, потому что ты меня любишь, но мы <em>говорили</em> об этом. Окей? Мы об этом говорили. Он не трахает все, что шевелится, – он из других, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про такое. Демисексуал. Помнишь?</p><p> - Я... я не…, я знаю, что такое <em>асексуал? </em>Это типа того?</p><p>Джеймс чуть смягчается. Она всегда старалась учить термины, всегда старалась не отставать, когда понятия изменялись. Он знает, что для ее поколения не так легко учиться и принимать язык, когда что-то меняется, но она старалась изо всех сил, и он так сильно ее за это любит.</p><p> - Ну, слегка, - говорит он, - ничего страшного. Во-первых, он такой как я – он бисексуал, ему нравятся и мужчины, и женщины. Понятно? Но он еще и демисексуал, что значит, что ты не можешь... – о, черт, он собирается рассказывать своей матери о своей половой жизни. – Мне не следует тебе это рассказывать о нем, потому что только сам человек может рассказывать о своей ориентации другим.</p><p> - Точно, - говорит она. – Это как случайно раскрыть чью-то ориентацию, если человек не хочет пока этого делать, ты мне объяснял.</p><p> - Да, - подтверждает Джеймс, - но я верю, что ты ни единым словом об этом не обмолвишься, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что поняла. Демисексуал – это человек, который не – это означает, что ты не... чувствуешь <em>сексуального </em>притяжения к кому-то, пока не сформируется эмоциональная связь. Понятно? Это Стив – ему нравятся и мужчины, и женщины, но только если они ему реально, <em>реально</em> не безразличны. Ясно?</p><p>Она прикусывает губу, что-то ищет глазами в лице Джеймса, потом опускает взгляд на их соединенные руки.</p><p>- Он говорит, что вопрос детей для него обсуждаем. Если с ним что-то случится, есть инструкции для чрезвычайных ситуаций, есть убежища, а если я его потеряю, его друзья – хорошие люди. Понимаешь? Его работа всегда на первом месте, и я это знаю, но когда это возможно, он будет ставить на первое место меня – он это уже доказал. Я знаю, что мне всего двадцать один год, но я знаю и каково это – любить кого-то настолько сильно.</p><p> - А что если ты продолжишь расти и меняться, Джеймс? Что тогда?</p><p>Джеймс наклоняет голову и смотрит на нее.</p><p> - Ма, если мы друг друга разлюбим, мы не станем оставаться вместе. Не получится так, что я перестану его любить, но мне будет прям так важен вид из окон на его этаже.</p><p>Его мать убирает свою руку из-под его ладони и откидывается на спинку стула, глядя куда-то в пустоту.</p><p> - Джеймс, это риск. И я знаю, что ты все продумал, но впереди может быть столько всего, к чему ты не можешь заранее подготовиться.</p><p> - Да, - соглашается Джеймс, - но мы постараемся встретить это вместе. Ладно тебе, ма, дай ему шанс, ты знаешь, кто он такой.</p><p> - Знаю, - она медленно кивает, проводит руками по юбке, расправляя ее. – Знаю. Я просто волнуюсь: ты все еще мой малыш и все такое, и я, я просто желаю для тебя только самого лучшего.</p><p>Джеймс пожимает плечами.</p><p> - Ну, - говорит он, - тебе вроде как повезло, в таком случае, потому что если кто и достаточно хорош для этого, так это Стив.</p><p>Она смотрит на него, по-настоящему смотрит.</p><p>- Ты встречаешься со Стивом Роджерсом, - говорит она.</p><p> - Да, - отвечает Джеймс. – Он делает меня счастливым.</p><p>Она очень, очень медленно кивает.</p><p> - О большем я и не прошу, - говорит она. – Это просто так неожиданно, вот и все.</p><p> - Я знаю, ма, - он тянется к ней и крепко обнимает. – Ты привыкнешь.</p><p>Она улыбается и обнимает его в ответ.</p><p>- Я тебя люблю, - говорит она, а он целует ее в макушку, потому что он уже выше ее ростом.</p><p> - Я тоже тебя люблю, ма.</p>
<hr/><p>Стив и отец Джеймса возвращаются в дом после того, как отец Джеймса допивает свое пиво. Стив отдает свою бутылку – по-прежнему почти полную – Джеймсу, который берет ее, потому что Стиву потом еще везти их домой. Он чувствует легкий всплеск особого удовольствия от того, что не вытирает горлышко перед тем, как сделать глоток.</p><p> - Я думал, что на тебя это не действует, - говорит Джеймс, прижимаясь к нему ближе.</p><p>Стив пожимает одним плечом.</p><p> - Тогда мне и нет смысла пить, верно? – слегка улыбается он.</p><p>Отец Джеймса наконец ушел от «каковы ваши намерения по отношению к моему сыну» и перешел на следующий уровень – военные истории, вместе с Грантом, вперемешку с советами по готовке от Делайлы. Матильда запрыгивает на подлокотник дивана и мяукает, и Стив гладит ее крошечное тельце огромными ручищами, чешет ее под крошечным подбородком огромными костяшками пальцев, гладит ее крошечные виски огромными пальцами. Она урчит, как пума, и невероятным образом сворачивается клубочком на всего <em>одном</em> его колене после того, как целых пять минут обнюхивает кожу штанов, и Стиву, кажется, ужасно нравится тот факт, что одним из ее характерных признаков является то, как она мяукает, словно у нее болит горло и одновременно она высказывает претензии. Но хотя Стив снова устроился на диване и выглядит достаточно расслабленно, Джеймс вовсе не так доволен.</p><p>Он остается не-довольным вплоть до того момента, когда все остальные встают и идут «помогать с ужином», что, вероятно, просто повод дать им немного побыть наедине. В конце концов, дом кажется крошечным, когда в нем находится Стив Роджерс.</p><p> - В чем дело, солнышко? – бормочет Стив, перекладывая руку со спинки дивана на плечи Джеймса, притягивая его ближе.</p><p>Джеймс поддается, позволяет прижать себя и игнорирует то, как скрипят кожаные штаны Стива.</p><p> - Мне не нравится, как они разговаривают с тобой, будто ты профессор. Или экскурсовод в музее.</p><p> - О, милый, - говорит Стив, но его улыбка остается дразнящей, и от этого Джеймс только бесится сильнее.</p><p> - Нет, послушай, - говорит Джеймс. – Ты сегодня утром был в <em>церкви.</em> Ты просто занимался своими делами, жил своей жизнью, а потом дядя Грант...</p><p> - Да, - широко улыбаясь, отвечает Стив. – Но могло быть и хуже – я думал, он меня пырнет чем-нибудь.</p><p>Если это шутка, Джеймсу не смешно.</p><p> - Я знаю, - говорит он. – Я видел. И было очень мило с твоей стороны подойти потом к нам, но тебе не следовало!</p><p>Улыбка Стива чуть угасает.</p><p> - Я не был <em>обязан</em> делать это, Джеймс, я...</p><p> - Ты слишком вежливый, - говорит Джеймс. – Ты слишком хороший, что если мой дядя Грант реально попытался бы тебя убить?</p><p>Стив смотрит на Джеймса, изучает выражение его лица.</p><p> - В церкви в Бруклине? – он потирает плечо Джеймса ладонью и обнимает его чуть крепче. – В чем дело, солнышко? – снова спрашивает он, но на этот раз осторожнее, медленнее.</p><p>Джеймс прикусывает щеку изнутри.</p><p> - Я-я не... – запинается он.</p><p> - Все хорошо, - Стив берет свободной рукой Джеймса за руку. – Милый, все хорошо. Ты в порядке, не торопись. Мы в порядке, что не так? На самом деле, что не так?</p><p>Джеймс трясет головой.</p><p> - Не сейчас, - отвечает он.</p>
<hr/><p>На ужин у них бургеры, и бисквит с кремом на десерт. Джеймс не знает, зачем его мама покупает столько еды, но он рад, что она так делает, потому что это означает, что они могут пригласить на ужин и Стива.</p><p>Он сперва сопротивляется, ну конечно, но Джеймс встречается с ним взглядом и смотрит на него умоляюще, и в результате они усаживаются за стол, потому что его мама буквально не позволяет Стиву помогать.</p><p> - Вы гость, - говорит она.</p><p> - В этом же и смысл, мэм, вы все это делаете, и меньшее, что я могу сделать, – это помочь...</p><p> - Простите, Коммандер, - она аккуратно отодвигает поднос, который он собирался взять из ее рук, так, чтобы он не мог до него дотянуться, - вы, что, отказываетесь от моего гостеприимства?</p><p>Стив немедленно заливается краской.</p><p> - Ма, - говорит Джеймс, но ему это тоже кажется наполовину смешным.</p><p>- Действительно, - говорит Стив. – Ну, я тогда присяду?</p><p>Стиву достается место рядом с Джеймсом, слава богу, - они не бросают его на произвол Гранта – и его сажают почти во главе стола, по левую руку от отца Джеймса.</p><p> - Вы не против прочитать молитву? – спрашивает мама Джеймса, и Стив улыбается.</p><p>- По-английски или на латыни?</p><p>Рот мамы Джеймса приоткрывается совсем чуть-чуть, но отец Джеймса говорит:</p><p> - Как пожелаете, - и делает широкий жест рукой, <em>вам слово.</em></p><p>Стив переводит взгляд с матери на отца Джеймса и обратно, но быстро приходит в себя.</p><p> - Разумеется, - говорит он и крестится. - <em>Benedic, Domine, nos et haec tua dona quae de tua largitate sumus sumpturi. </em><em>Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen.</em></p><p>- Amen, - хором отзываются все остальные, и они начинают есть.</p><p>Мама Джеймса выглядит серьезно впечатленной, хотя Стив этого, кажется, не замечает, а остальные начинают передавать друг другу картошку фри, салат, кетчуп и майонез. Мама Джеймса поджарила лук, грибы и помидоры, еще есть бекон и луковые кольца, а также чесночное масло и сыр...</p><p>Стив накладывает себе всего по чуть-чуть, и поэтому, когда все остальные уже взяли, что хотят, Джеймс сам берет миски и накладывает Стиву на тарелку побольше, с горочкой.</p><p> - Э-э-э, - протестует Стив, но Джеймс шлепает его по руке, и Стив сдается.</p><p> - Извините, - говорит он, обращаясь к матери Джеймса, но та не выглядит обеспокоенной.</p><p> - Все хорошо, - говорит она. – В новостях говорили, что вам нужно больше калорий, чем нам.</p><p>Стив хмурится.</p><p> - Да? – говорит он. – Ну, в смысле, да...</p><p> - Пару лет тому назад, - подтверждает Грант. – В одном из специальных выпусков, посвященных Мстителям.</p><p> - А, - произносит Стив.</p><p>Гранту хочется узнать что-то новое о недавних событиях, <em>ну знаете, то, что не засекречено, конечно же! </em>Отец Джеймса хочет поговорить о противоречивых сведениях в рассказах очевидцев, которые он прочитал в книгах о Второй Мировой, <em>потому что в одной книге говорится, что это было к югу от линии Мажино, а в другой, что к северу.</em></p><p>Стив – с терпением, вероятно, развитым за годы интервью о все одном и том же, а также разговоров экспромтом в кафе и супермаркетах – отвечает на все вопросы мастерски. Джеймс думает, что он словно буквально цитирует книги сам, вне зависимости от того, присутствовал он лично при тех событиях или нет, а потом вспоминает, что у Стива практически фотографическая память. Должно быть, для него это - как описывать картинку, которая у него прямо перед глазами, или пересказывать любимое кино.</p><p>Они расспрашивают его о тактике и дизайне формы, о его байке и доме, где он жил до войны. Они сворачивают на совершенно иную тему, когда Стив начинает говорить об искусстве и готовке. (Джеймс надеется, что они удовлетворятся по полной за этот раз, потому что, как бы легко, кажется, Стив это не выносил, Джеймс не хочет, чтобы каждая встреча с семьей оказывалась в результате викториной про жизнь Стива Роджерса.)</p><p>- И люди реально едят, то, что вы готовите? – говорит Грант, очевидно, нахрен забывая, с кем он вообще разговаривает, после чего на несколько мгновений воцаряется недоуменное молчание, когда все остальные осознают, что только что сказал Грант и кому он это сказал.</p><p> - Только если я говорю им, что это приготовил кто-то другой, - отвечает Стив, широко улыбаясь, он совершенно не напрягается. – Я пытаюсь максимально сделать это похожим на вкус еды навынос.</p><p> - Нет, ну иногда еда навынос на вкус довольно фиговая... – ухмыляется Грант и тут же подпрыгивает на месте, что явно означает, что Делайла пнула его под столом. – Ой! – восклицает он. – Что...</p><p> - Именно это я и имею в виду, - подтверждает Стив. – Так мне не нужно ничего менять, как получилось – так получилось.</p><p>Грант фыркает.</p><p>- Как вы заинтересовались готовкой? – спрашивает Делайла, и Джеймс не уверен, благодарен ли он ей за то, что она придерживается темы, которая не связана со сражениями и не засекречена, или раздражен, что она задала такой личный вопрос.</p><p> - Мой друг из ассоциации ветеранов предложил это, - говорит Стив. – Если все ингредиенты вкусные, то есть вероятность, что результат будет съедобным, даже если блюдо в целом изгов... испортить. – Он смущенно смотрит на маму Джеймса. – Извините, мэм.  – Она ничего не говорит, но Джеймс <em>видит,</em> как она почти улыбается, когда Стив продолжает свою историю. – Это то, чем можно занять себя, при этом ты никому не можешь навредить, разве что подожжешь кухню, и обычно у тебя в итоге оказывается награда за труды, когда ты заканчиваешь процесс. Плюс даже катастрофы обычно можно замаскировать слоем крема или томатного соуса, в зависимости от того, что именно готовишь. Это хороший способ усвоить, что твои руки годны для чего-то большего, чем просто убивать.</p><p>Джеймс слышит, как Стив произносит эти слова, но не успевает его остановить, а потом только отчаянно надеется, что никто не станет над ним насмехаться или задавать ему другие личные вопросы.</p><p>Нетрудно заметить, что все немного растеряны от его ответа: улыбки тускнеют, глаза опускаются, потому что, охренеть, у этого парня из телика и книг по истории есть Чувства и Проблемы, о-боже-мой. Джеймс как раз собирается сменить тему, когда Бекка говорит:</p><p> - Ну, это ты считаешь, что ты <em>хорошо </em>готовишь.</p><p> - Ты же ела мой бекон, - отвечает Стив, совершенно не парясь.</p><p> - Да, но это же <em>бекон,</em> - отвечает она, и он наклоняет голову и медленно кивает.</p><p> - Справедливо, - говорит он. – Но Джеймс может меня поддержать, я его личный шеф-повар, верно, парень?</p><p>Джеймс пытается улыбнуться.</p><p> - Конечно, - говорит он.</p><p> - Ну вот, - говорит Стив. – Вы когда-либо слышали более убежденное «конечно» в своей жизни?</p><p>Бекка хихикает.</p><p>Вечер тянется дальше, но Джеймс обнаруживает, что с него достаточно общения и стараний вести себя прилично. С него достаточно обсуждений любимых книг его отца и любимых фильмов его дяди. И он видит, что Делайла думает о том же, когда он наконец не выдерживает и говорит:</p><p> - Слушайте, - он зевает, - я ужасно устал.</p><p>- Ммм, - Стив встает, - мне вообще-то рано вставать завтра, так что мне пора уходить.</p><p>Джеймс кладет руку на бедро Стива, чтобы помешать тому уйти, и смотрит на маму.</p><p> - Ма, я вернусь назад со Стивом.</p><p>Она слегка хмурится, смотрит на отца Джеймса, потом на Гранта, Делайлу, Ребекку.</p><p> - Эмм, - говорит она, - ну... хорошо? Если хочешь?</p><p>Стив наклоняется к нему.</p><p> - Конечно, - говорит он, - если ты уверен?</p><p>Джеймс поднимает на него глаза.</p><p> - Я уверен, - говорит он. – Я уже собрал вещи, вообще-то, я хотел пораньше пойти на работу завтра утром, так что я все равно сегодня собирался вернуться к себе.</p><p>Его мать выглядит немного растерянно, переводит взгляд между ним и Стивом, но Джеймс знает, что Стив выглядит таким же растерянным, как она. Бекка единственная, кто знает, что он изначально это планировал сделать, а вот Стив, очевидно, думает, что Джеймс все же решил остаться после того, как попросил помочь ему сбежать?  И Джеймс не уверен на сто процентов, что именно укрепило его решимость придерживаться изначального плана, но он хочет сбежать. Ему нужно сбежать, вообще-то, и он пытается найти самый лучший способ сбежать максимально быстро.</p><p> - Я не против, - говорит Стив. – Хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя обратно к тебе домой?</p><p> - Да, пожалуйста, - хотя как только они окажутся в пути, Джеймс намеревается попросить его сменить пункт назначения.</p><p>Он просит извинить его и выходит из-за стола, поднимается наверх за своей сумкой, а по пути обратно начинает думать, что, возможно, Стив еще не готов уходить. Вот только Стив уже принес Джеймсу его кожаную одежду и запасной шлем, а сам натягивает куртку, когда Джеймс спускается обратно на первый этаж.</p><p>Джеймс ныряет в туалет на первом этаже, чтобы переодеться, а когда снова выходит, Стив занят тем, что показывает Бекке, как сильно скрипят его кожаные штаны.</p><p>- Видишь? Я как старые ступеньки...</p><p> - Готов? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив поднимает на него глаза.</p><p> - Ээ... да, тебе нужно что-то еще забрать или...?</p><p> - Все нормально, - Джеймс закидывает сумку на плечо. – Я готов.</p><p>Стив смотрит на него, моргает, переводит взгляд на его родителей. Вся его семья собралась в маленькой прихожей дома его детства, и Джеймс чувствует себя так, словно задыхается.</p><p> - О, - Стив смотрит на собравшихся. – Ну, было очень приятно с вами познакомиться...</p><p> - И нам тоже, - первым отвечает Грант – ну разумеется, Грант первым это говорит, а потом подходит пожать руку Стиву.</p><p>Стив суперсолдат, но Джеймс все равно волнуется, что Грант оторвет ему руку.</p><p>Стив целует Делайлу и маму Джеймса в щеку, обнимает Бекку, пожимает руку отцу Джеймса. Сам Джеймс тоже всех обнимает, особенно крепко сжимает в объятиях маму, но обнаруживает, что сейчас не может смотреть в лицо никому из членов своей семьи, кроме Бекки.</p><p> - Я напишу Бекке, когда буду дома, - говорит он и выходит, а Стив идет за ним.</p><p> - Так, мы поговорим об этом, - очень-очень тихо говорит ему Стив, почти не двигая губами, когда он открывает багажное отделение байка, чтобы положить туда сумку Джеймса.</p><p> - Я хочу поехать к тебе, - отвечает Джеймс, и движения Стива замедляются всего на миг, а потом снова ускоряются.</p><p>- Хорошо, - говорит он.</p><p>Джеймс чувствует себя идиотом, дураком. Он не уверен, что знает почему, но от этого ощущения у него горят щеки и некомфортно в желудке. Стив готовит его к поездке – как это нужно делать для любого ребенка – проверяет, чтобы все застежки и ремни были туго затянуты, и его семья при этом толпится на пороге, словно он собирается сесть на океанский лайнер, отправляющийся в Европу, или типа того, словно на его матери должна быть шляпка и длинное платье в стиле сороковых, словно его сестра должна махать ему вслед платочком. Он винит в этом неимоверное количество связанных со Второй Мировой тем, которые они обсуждали за ужином, но он садится на байк позади Стива и машет им, а Стив тоже машет перед тем, как посмотреть в обе стороны, хотя улица буквально пустая, и выехать на проезжую часть.</p><p>- <em>Ну, милый, не хочешь сказать мне, в чем дело?</em> – спрашивает он, но Джеймс только укладывает голову между лопаток Стива.</p><p> - Когда приедем, - отвечает он.</p><p>Стив делает вдох, Джеймс слышит это через динамик в шлеме, но потом ничего не говорит. Джеймс, вроде как, этому рад.</p>
<hr/><p>Стив ставит байк на подземной парковке и идет вслед за Джеймсом внутрь. Он снимает куртку, а Джеймс переодевается, пока Стив готовит горячий шоколад. Он добавляет в него и специи, что просто несправедливо мило с его стороны, учитывая, как странно Джеймс себя чувствует, и они устраиваются поудобнее на диване вдвоем. В доме достаточно холодно, чтобы Стив посчитал нужным зажечь небольшой огонь в камине, а еще он включает подсветку вместо основного освещения, что тоже делает пространство немного теплее.</p><p>- Ну что ж, - говорит он, обнимая Джеймса за плечи. – Не хочешь помочь мне понять, что происходит?</p><p> - Я не хотел заставить тебя думать, что я в беде, - говорит Джеймс, и только когда он произносит это вслух, он осознает, что его все еще это мучило. – Мне <em>так</em> жаль.</p><p>Стив качает головой, обводит взглядом комнату.</p><p> - Не, - говорит он. – Я догадался, что ты, скорее всего, в порядке, потому что я знаю, что ты знаешь, как попросить Джарвиса о помощи. Я просто... не хотел рисковать.</p><p> - Ну мне все равно жаль, - Джеймс ставит свою кружку с шоколадом на журнальный столик, чтобы прижаться к Стиву поплотнее.</p><p>Стив целует его в макушку.</p><p> - А как насчет твоего поведения в доме родителей? – спрашивает он. – Не хочешь сказать мне, чего ты так завелся?</p><p>Джеймс слегка покачивает головой – не отказываясь, скорее поражаясь тому, о чем он вспоминает.</p><p> - Честно? – говорит он. – Мне стыдно. Я <em>умираю </em>со стыда, и я знаю, что ты сказал, что все хорошо, но я все равно так... – он закрывает глаза. – Господи, я так разочарован.</p><p>Стив убирает несколько прядей, упавших на глаза Джеймса.</p><p> - Чем, милый?</p><p>- Ими, - говорит Джеймс, - всем этим, <em>боже, </em>ты же был в <em>церкви!</em></p><p>- Они не первые, Джеймс, это..</p><p>- Я знаю! В этом и дело! – отвечает Джеймс. – И дело даже не в том, господи, не в том, что все знают, кто ты такой, и никто не уважает твое право на личную жизнь, дело в том, что это была <em>моя семья.</em> Я ожидал от них большего.</p><p> - Эй, - замечает Стив, - ну они же не обращались со мной, как с вещью, так ведь? Я получил приветствие мира от твоего дяди. Он не начал вести разговор на военные темы, пока мы не начали беседовать за ужином, в церкви все было нормально.</p><p>Джеймс потирает лицо.</p><p>- Я знаю, - говорит он. – Умом я это понимаю. Но потом они же начали об этом говорить! И уже не прекращали! Как будто мало, что тебе пришлось через все это пройти, но им нужно было послушать эти истории за ужином, и они только и говорили, что «Капитан Америка» то, да «Капитан Америка» это, и просто... – Джеймс постепенно замолкает и пытается игнорировать, как щиплет его глаза. Пусть даже Стив не против, это было унизительно, и он ожидал большего. А потом, боже. – Поверить не могу, что они устроили тебе допрос!</p><p> - Я бы не назвал это допросом, - мягко отвечает Стив. – Вдобавок это, вообще-то, довольно мило. Это значит, что им не все равно. – Он чуть сильнее прижимает к себе Джеймса. – Это же хорошо.</p><p>Джеймс все равно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.</p><p>- Просто это были такие долгие выходные, - говорит он. – Я люблю Гранта и Делайлу, но когда мы все вместе в этом маленьком пространстве, а Грант бывает таким... таким...</p><p>- Невыносимым? – говорит Стив.</p><p>Джеймс кивает.</p><p>- Да, - подтверждает он. – Типа я могу это выдержать примерно день, но <em>господи.</em> Для него все – хаханьки, понимаешь? Он никогда не останавливается – иногда я не могу понять, как он еще не свел Делайлу с ума.</p><p> - Это можно понять, - говорит Стив. – Я так себя чувствую после торжественных вечеров, парадов и подобного. Невозможно вечно изображать улыбку, верно?</p><p>Джеймс жует внутреннюю сторону щеки и пытается не думать о том, как загорались глаза Гранта, как его отец, не прекращая, говорил, как его мать хмурилась и прищуривалась и как Делайла едва произнесла пару слов.</p><p>- Что не так на самом деле, солнышко? – спрашивает Стив. – Что еще тебя волнует?</p><p>И глупо так заводиться из-за этого, смешно, что из-за этого у Джеймса щиплет глаза и стоит ком в горле.</p><p> - Я, - начинает Джеймс, а потом поворачивает лицо, чуть глубже зарываясь в плечо Стива, - я хотел, чтобы ты им понравился.</p><p> - Я им понравился, - отвечает Стив. – Твой отец угостил меня пивом, а мама накормила.</p><p> - Нет, я имею в виду, - продолжает он, - я хотел, чтобы ты им понравился как Стив, а не Капитан Америка, а ты... я хотел... – Это так тяжело. <em>Так</em> тяжело. - Я знаю, что ты меня старше, - говорит он, и ему хочется, чтобы его глаза не щипало. – Я знаю, что ты меня старше и умнее...</p><p>- Джеймс...</p><p> - ...и я знаю, что ты Мститель, но я хотел, я хотел, чтобы ты познакомился с ними, когда <em>мы </em>сами решим, и я хотел, чтобы им... не было дела до того... – он с силой сглатывает. – Я знал, что разница в возрасте для них будет проблемой, но я хотел, чтобы это было иначе, я хотел, чтобы это <em>не было так важно. </em>Господи. У тебя так всегда?</p><p>Он знает, что это глупо, он знает, что они толком не знают Стива и что это уважительная причина волноваться, он знал, когда они начали встречаться, что ему придется рассказать родителям, и он знал, что они отреагируют именно так, как они отреагировали, но ему так хотелось, чтобы они удивили его, и ему куда больнее, чем ему хотелось бы признать – возможно, куда больнее, чем следовало быть, - от того, что они не смогли.</p><p>Когда он поднимает глаза, Стив улыбается, глядя на него сверху вниз, на его лице открытое выражение, на губах легкая улыбка – та самая его грустная, нежная улыбка.</p><p>- Дай им время, солнышко, - говорит он, ставит кружку на столик, чтобы пальцами приподнять лицо Джеймса за подбородок, наклоняет голову, чтобы прижаться к его губам коротким поцелуем. – Дай им время.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>